Spice
by Mag68
Summary: Based on events that took place during 'Blood Drive'. What happens when Jim and Pam decide that they may need to spice things up a bit? Multi-chapter. Please heed the rating. Thank you!
1. Spiced Mushrooms Can Kill Your Appetite

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except a fairly dirty mind and the ability to make gross understatements. It is not my intention to infringe on anyone or anything.

This fic stems from a couple of sources of inspiration. First, the minute that I saw 'Blood Drive', I knew that I was going to have to write something like this. Second, I find that it fits in nicely with one of the prompts from the table that I swiped from **Jam_prompts** on LJ - _"Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."-Anonymous._

I just want to take a moment to be sure that everyone knows about the **Support Stacie Author Auction** that is taking place **April 3-6**. If any of you read my Christmas story Billy Squier and Bonus Gifts, then you may recall that the story itself was in response to a prompt given to me by my 'owner', **JAMinnyc**, who purchased me in a similar auction which took place in November. I encourage everyone, authors and readers alike to participate in this fantastically fun multi-fandom extravaganza to raise money for a good cause. I have posted links to the auction information in my LJ posts, MTT and profiles and on the General FanFic thread in the MTT forums. Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions!

Enough of that, happy reading!

**Spiced Mushrooms Can Kill Your Appetite**

Never in the history of the world had a salad tasted so wrong. Jim could feel Pam's knee pressing against his under the table, grounding him as they tried not to get burned by the rays of Phyllis and Bob Vance's afterglow. Never again would either of them avail themselves to the handicapped restroom. There was an unspoken agreement that they would gladly stand in line, waiting for hours if necessary, for the ladies or men's room to free up. The sounds emanating from behind the door with the wheelchair sticker on it were enough to break them of any impatience they would ever feel.

They choked down what they could of their lunch, trying not to think too hard about the creamy dressing that coated each leaf. They smiled and offered brief commentary by way of conversation. They felt each minute tick by, certain in the knowledge that lonely hearts or no lonely hearts, there was no way they were going back to the office that afternoon. Bob Vance sat back in his chair, the remainder of his pilfered steak consumed; now a proud member of the clean plate club. He ran his hand over his stomach with a contented sigh and smiled as he asked the table in general, "Dessert?"

"Oh no," Jim said quickly with a wave of his hand. "Not for me. Pam?" he asked as he turned to her, giving her a hard stare.

"Oh, no, no," she agreed.

"Well, I know that I could use a little something sweet," Bob said as he draped his arm over the back of Phyllis' chair. "How about a little sugar, Sugar?" he asked her.

Phyllis giggled softly and said, "I wouldn't mind a little dessert," as she shot him a coquettish look.

That was enough for Jim. He cleared his throat as he sat up a little straighter. "Uh, listen, I hate to eat and run because, well, we've been having such a good time…"

"It's been really nice," Pam added, nodding enthusiastically.

"But if you don't mind, I think we'll take off. I, um, I've got one of the bathrooms ripped out, and if we're not going back to work, I'd like to spend a little time on that," Jim said slowly, trying to come up with an excuse that he thought Bob Vance would buy into.

"The place is a wreck," Pam interjected.

"Ah, well, yeah, yeah, you should get to that," Bob said with a nod.

"Yeah, if Michael says anything, we'll tell them that you were with us all afternoon," Phyllis said with an understanding nod.

"Thanks," Pam said as she flashed them a grateful smile.

Jim reached for his wallet, and Bob Vance waved him off. "No, no, Jim, it's on me."

"Oh, well, you don't have to do that," Jim started to say.

"No, it's my pleasure," Bob insisted. He glanced over at Phyllis and said, "I can't remember when I've had such a nice time at lunch."

Phyllis nodded and said, "It's nice to do things with another couple once in a while. Shakes things up. Usually it's just me and Bob."

Jim's eyes widened slightly as he prayed that he was simply taking Phyllis' sentiment the wrong way. Anxious to get out of there, he nodded and put his wallet away. "Well, we'll have to, uh, return the favor sometime," he said, wincing at the sound of his own words. "I mean, buy you lunch. It was nice. To have lunch."

Pam jumped in. "Yeah, we'll have lunch again." She nudged Jim with her elbow and he gave a short nod as he began to stand up. Pam scooted from her chair and dropped her napkin onto the seat. "Thanks again for asking us," she said with a smile.

"Oh, you're welcome," Phyllis said brightly.

"We'll, uh, see you tomorrow," Jim said as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Thanks again, Bob. "I'll forget about that 71 you bowled," he promised.

"I appreciate that," Bob said as he offered Jim his hand.

Jim shook his hand, carefully blocking any and all thought of where those hands may have been, and then smiled at Pam as he said, "Okay, well, we'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Phyllis called after them as Jim placed his hand in the small of Pam's back and ushered her toward the front of the restaurant.

"Don't," Jim murmured into Pam's ear as they wove their way through the tables.

"I wasn't gonna…"

"Good."

They made their way out of the restaurant and quickly crossed the parking lot. Jim unlocked the car, and held the passenger door for Pam, his lips clamped together in a firm line. Once she was settled, he closed the door and trotted to the driver's side, jingling his keys in his hand.

He slid behind the wheel, shoved the key into the ignition, but didn't start the car. Instead, Jim wrapped his long fingers around the steering wheel and lowered his forehead to it. "Oh my God," he breathed.

"Wow," Pam said emphatically.

"You can say that again," he grumbled as he sat back and turned his head to look at her.

"Wow," Pam repeated with an impish grin.

"Ha ha, Beesly," Jim said with an affectionate smile. "You do realize that we just got completely schooled by Phyllis and Bob Vance," he said darkly.

"I know," Pam said, her face solemn as she stared back at him.

Jim blinked, trying to expunge the mental images of Phyllis and Bob's bathroom tryst from his brain. "I bet a steak never tasted so good," he said with a wry smile.

Pam's smile spread as she nodded her agreement. She reached over and touched his cheek gently, and then launched herself at him, pressing her lips firmly to his.

Jim caught her, his hands digging into her waist as he angled his head, trying to catch his breath. "Hey, wow," he said as she pulled back a little. "Oh my God, that turned you on, Beesly?" he accused, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"Not that, you," she said, as she kissed him again.

Jim's brain clicked off and his body kicked into gear. He plunged his hand into her hair, gripping the back of her head as he parted his lips, his tongue seeking hers. Jim groaned low and deep in his chest, the sound vibrating through them as her tongue teased and taunted his. He pressed her back into her seat, shifting in his to pin her there as he plundered her mouth. He caught her soft whimper of surrender, and his lips curved against hers.

Jim rained hot, wet kisses over her jaw and nipped playfully at her ear. "It's two in the afternoon," he said in a soft husky voice.

"I know," she whispered, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck.

"We're in a parking lot," he reminded her.

Pam turned her head and kissed him again. She pulled back and blinked at him dolefully. "You're gonna let us get shown up by Phyllis and Bob Vance? On our first and only Valentine's Day as an engaged couple?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

Jim's eyebrows shot up as he stared down at her. "Are you serious?" he asked in a rush of breath.

Pam tipped her chin up a little and said defiantly, "I think we're supposed to be the ones sneaking off to the handicapped bathroom."

Jim's jaw dropped a little as he said, "You're serious."

Pam nodded slowly as she reached up and grabbed his tie with one hand, and then placed her other hand on the obvious bulge in his pants. "Oh my God, Beesly," Jim whispered, a smiled curving his lips as he bent to kiss her again. He covered her knee with his hand, letting it slide slowly up under the hem of her skirt as she stroked him through his dress pants. "I can't believe we're doing this," he said raggedly, lifting her skirt higher as he pressed a series of open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"Believe it, Halpert," Pam said as she found the tab of his zipper and began to pull it down.

Jim chuckled and said, "You want some meat?"

"Ugh," Pam grunted as she pushed at his shoulder, shoving him away as she yanked her skirt down.

"I'm sorry, it just popped into my head," he said as he dissolved into helpless laughter.

"Sick. You are a sick and twisted individual, Jim Halpert," Pam said primly as she straightened the bow on her blouse.

"Hey, you're the one trying to jump me in the parking lot in broad daylight," he reminded her with a chuckle.

"I was trying to do something a little dangerous, a little daring," she protested.

Jim rocked back into his seat and pressed his head against the headrest. He turned his head to look at her, but Pam turned toward the window, staring holes into the Audi parked next to them. "Hey," he called softly.

"We should go home. Let you get to work on that bathroom," she said primly, reminding him of his lame excuse to get away.

"Pam?" he said quietly. When she finally turned to look at him, his brow furrowed as he asked, "Are you, are you not happy with, um, things?"

"Oh, Jim, no," Pam said quickly.

"I mean, is there something I'm not, uh, doing?" he asked as he reached out and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No, that's not it at all," she assured him.

"But there is an it," Jim concluded flatly as he stared straight ahead.

"No, not really," Pam said as she reached over and pried one of his hands from the wheel. She laced her fingers through his. "You know I'm happy, and you know that you, um, make me happy. Very happy," she added with a meaningful stare.

"But," he prompted.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I can't help thinking that we were like the old married couple in there," she said worriedly. "Things clicked so fast, for us, you know? I mean, it's like you and me, we were made for each other," she told him sincerely. "But, shouldn't we be the ones doing crazy stuff like that?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Maybe we got a little too comfortable too fast," she wondered aloud. She squeezed his hand and said, "I want you to want me like that."

"I do," Jim answered quickly.

"I mean like you can't control yourself."

Jim laughed and ducked his head as he shook it. "Pam, you have no idea," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Really?" she asked, a pleased smile lighting her face.

Jim laughed out loud as he stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? Pam, I spend about 80% of my day trying to keep my hands off of you. I couldn't wait until you moved in, that way I get you all to myself every night and all weekend. I have to tell you, it's exhausting," he confessed.

Pam grinned and said, "Sometimes, when were in the break room, I want to drag you into the bathroom and have my way with you."

"Ladies or men's?" he asked quickly.

"Does it matter? Ladies, I guess," Pam said with a shrug.

"You guys have a couch," Jim said with a lascivious smile.

"I'm not saying we should do that at work," Pam said quickly. "I'm just saying that maybe we should mix things up a little. Add a little spice. Not all of the time, just once in a while."

"I see," Jim said with a solemn nod.

"We're gonna have lots of time to be an old married couple," she said confidently.

Jim smiled as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, we are."

"But you know that I'm not saying there's anything wrong, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Got it."

"Good."

"Where were we?" Jim said as he leaned over to kiss her again.

Pam laughed and pushed him gently back into his seat. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed."

"We could sail it to the Spice Islands," he suggested hopefully.

Pam giggled at his wide eyed enthusiasm. "I'm afraid that you let the wind out of the sails." Jim grinned and leaned over, blowing gently into her ear. Pam laughed and squirmed away. "Take me home, Mr. Halpert," she said primly.

Jim sighed and reached for the key in the ignition. As he twisted it, he shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Be careful what you wish for, Future Mrs. Halpert," he warned in a soft, dangerous voice.

Pam smiled smugly as he began to back out of the spot and said, "Next time I won't try to seduce you after Bob offers Phyllis his mushroom."

"Thank you for that," Jim said with a long suffering sigh. He grinned as he straightened out the wheel and put the car in drive. As he headed for the entrance, Jim lifted her hand. His eyes flickered over at her and then back to the road as he pressed a soft wet kiss to her open palm and then covered it with his own; holding it pressed tightly between them.

_tbc_


	2. Avenged and Revenged

**A/N: Don't forget! I will be up for auction along with JamJunkie14 and Lux Tenebrae in the Support Stacie Author Auction April 3rd-6th! For more information, please see my profile page. Thanks!**

**Avenged and Revenged**

Jim stared at the old client spreadsheet he had copied and pasted into a new sheet. He tried to appear as if he were concentrating on moving data from one location to another, but really he was watching the time creep by on the clock in the lower right hand corner of his screen. He tried to force himself not to glance at Pam, but then realized that it probably looked more unnatural for him not to look at her. He turned his head slightly and found her staring at him intently. Her eyes flickered to the clock as the accounting department filed past her desk. He shook his head imperceptibly and then turned back to the screen.

Jim stifled a sigh, unwilling to admit that the tension that hummed between them ever since their talk made things feel just a little too much like the old days for his comfort. There was no question of will they or won't they. Instead, it was a larger question of when will they and where. In a way, it intrigued him. He waited a couple of days, expecting Pam to make the first move, since she had shot the opening salvo parking lot, but she never did. And then it became apparent that she was leaving it up to him. That made him even more uncomfortable; all day long he had been assailed by a rush of memories in which he laid it on the line, only to be shot down. No matter how good things were between them, it was still there, niggling at him. No matter how many times they talked about what he felt or what she felt; they always kind of skirted past that night. It was untouchable. The first time he told her that he was in love with her. The first time she broke his heart. The first time he kissed her. And the time she broke it again. There was a little part of him that wondered if he'd ever completely get past it. He wondered if she really knew what that night had done to him.

Dwight shut down his computer, and the chimes jolted Jim from his reverie. He glanced up briefly and then glared at the monitor once again as Dwight pushed away from his desk.

"Leaving so soon?" Jim asked without looking up.

"It's Thursday. You know I have Goju-Ryu ka-ra-te tonight," he said with a pointed stare.

"Ah. Say 'Hi' to Sensei for me," Jim said as he nodded slowly.

Dwight snorted and turned away, "Sensei isn't interested in anything that you have to say." His face contorted with disgust, he walked wordlessly to the door. Pam stifled a giggle, and Jim looked up, his eyes lighting. He turned back to the screen as he heard Michael's office door open, pretending to be lost in the numbers.

"Look at him, cranking away, crunching the numbers, nose to the old rolling stone," Michael said as he clapped a heavy hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Grindstone," Toby mumbled as he passed by on his way out.

"You're a grind," Michael muttered in reply.

"I'm just trying to find a way I can, you know, squeeze a little more business out of 'em," Jim said as he rocked back in his chair, smiling and Phyllis and Stanley stood up and gathered their belongings.

"That's my boy!" Michael crowed. "I always say, 'Give a man a mortgage, and he'll…" he paused, searching for the rest. "Learn to fish!" he finished with a flourish. "I'm off to Thursday night improv," he said as he turned toward the door. Seeing Kelly, Meredith and Creed approaching, Michael paused and clasped his fingers together as he dropped into a crouch, pointing them at them like a gun. "Freeze! Agent Michael Scarn!" he called.

Creed raised his hands immediately as he said earnestly, "I swear, it was not my stuff."

Michael frowned and stood up from his crouch as Kelly and Meredith breezed past him. "Stuff? What stuff? I'm a CIA agent."

Creed smiled as he lowered his hands and said, "See ya," as he hurried past Michael and to the door.

Michael sighed as he looked over at Pam who shrugged helplessly. "Don't let him work too hard," he said quietly and walked out of the door.

Pam glanced around to be sure that everyone was gone, and then pushed back from her desk. Jim watched as she walked slowly around the counter and then came to a stop in front of him. She glanced at the spreadsheet and her brow furrowed. "You were really working?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

Jim smiled, his finger slipping from his lips to his chin as he shook his head. "Nah."

"I thought you were ridding the world of the scourge of landmines."

"If only I could, Beesly," he said with a slow smile as he sat back in his chair.

"Are we going home?"

Jim nodded and said, "Soon."

"Oh. Okay," Pam said with a confused frown as she turned to go back to her desk.

Jim caught her hand and held her there. "Do something for me?" he asked; his voice slightly raspy as he looked up at her pleadingly.

"Sure."

Jim nodded and began to stand up as he said, "Stay right here, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly.

Jim nodded once and then shoved his hands into his pockets, clenching them into fists as he walked toward the door. He reached for the light switches, plunging the office into darkness lit only by security lighting and the glow of monitors that had not yet drifted off to sleep. He heard her soft gasp of surprise, and then stepped around the corner. Pam blinked at him as he stood poised just a few feet away from her.

"Jim?"

He crossed the distance in three long strides, lifted his hands to her face and kissed her with everything that he had. When he pulled away, Pam kissed him again, threading her fingers into the soft curls at the nape of his neck and massaging the knot of tension she felt there. When she broke the kiss she whispered, "You okay?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Pam smiled brightly and started to move from his arms as she said, "Me too. Let's go home."

"Pam, please."

Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as she froze, and then looked up at him with a perplexed frown. "You don't want to go home?"

"Are you really going to marry him?" he asked softly.

She sucked in a sharp breath; pain filling her eyes as she stared at him, incredulous. "Jim."

"Please. Please, just let me do this. It's the only thing I have ever wanted to go completely differently in my life. Let me have this do-over," he said urgently.

Pam bit her lip as she shook her head. Finally, she whispered, "No, I'm not going to marry Roy. I'm going to marry you."

Jim nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. Yes, you are."

He lowered his lips to hers again, kissing her possessively; his tongue pressing against her lips and demanding her response as he pushed her back onto his desk. Pam's moan of acquiescence caught in her throat as he propelled her back, heedless of the detritus of his desk scattering around them as he plundered her mouth. His fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons on her blouse, but somehow he managed to get three of them open before her brain even caught up. His mouth stayed on hers, hot and demanding as he slipped his hand into her blouse, grazing her warm skin as he cupped her breast.

"Oh!" Pam gasped, arching her back as she willingly surrendered to the onslaught.

"I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you," he murmured against her skin as he blazed a trail of white hot kisses down the side of her neck.

"Yes, love me," Pam panted, raising her arm, pushing his phone onto the adjoining desk to get it out of her way, and knocking over Dwight's pencil cup.

"There will be hell to pay for that," Jim chuckled as he pressed his lips to the soft valley between her breasts.

"I'll pay, don't stop," Pam implored.

"I'm not stopping," Jim assured her as he freed the last of the buttons, and parted her blouse. He pressed his open mouth to the satiny fabric of her bra, sucking deeply and drawing her beaded nipple into his mouth.

"I'd kill you."

"Duly noted," he answered as he pushed her blouse and bras strap from her shoulder, pressing his lips to her freckled skin. Jim reached into the cup of her bra and freed one breast. "I'm getting you completely naked later," he warned as his fingers inched their way up under her skirt.

"Later," she said breathlessly. And then suddenly, Jim pulled away. "Wha? What's wrong?"

He stared down at her sprawled on his desk in complete disarray. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. Only one rose tipped breast was exposed, her nipple furling tightly without the warmth of his hand. Her skirt was hiked halfway to her waist, and her hair fanned out, red gold curls spilling over the edge of the desk. She shifted uncomfortably, attempting to cover herself with her blouse, but he stopped her with one gentle brush of his fingers.

"Don't."

"Jim," she said in a pleading tone, her cheeks beginning to flame.

Jim shook his head slowly as he licked his lips, a small smile of disbelief curving the corners of his mouth. "You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said at last.

Pam sat up quickly and reached for his tie. She pulled him down to kiss her as she worked at the knot, tugging frantically to free it. She gave up, moving quickly to the buttons on his shirt as his tongue circled hers, teasing it with long, languorous strokes. She pushed at his chest, tearing her mouth from his as she ducked her head and concentrated on freeing the last remaining buttons. Pam ran her hands greedily over the thin undershirt covering his flat stomach, and then yanked it free from his pants.

Jim chuckled and said, "You know, if we're gonna do this, we should do it right."

"Doesn't feel wrong to me," Pam muttered as she set to work on his belt buckle.

"We should give Phyllis a proper 'thank you' for getting us here," he said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Jim reached down and pulled her from the desk, holding her arms until he was sure she was steady on her feet. "What are we doing?" she whispered.

"Change of venue," he answered, leading her over to Phyllis' pristine desk.

Pam's eyes widened as she looked from the desk to his face and back again. "No," she breathed.

"No?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

A slow smile formed as she let out a breathy laugh. "That would be so bad."

"Worse than leaving two people waiting while you, uh, do that which shall not be referred to?" he queried, lifting the other brow to match.

Pam shook her head in disbelief and reached for the button on his pants. "You're so bad," she cooed with a giddy smile.

Jim smoothed his hands through her tangled curls and said, "You wanted me that way."

"God, yes," Pam agreed as she drew his zipper down, and then quickly pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips.

"Careful," he cautioned as she freed his erection.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Pam promised with a wicked grin. She gave him a shove, and Jim glanced back before willingly dropping into Phyllis' chair.

Pam dropped to her knees, her hair brushing over him as she leaned forward, teasing his straining cock with her breath. "Is this how that night could have gone?" she asked softly. Glancing up from under her lashes she saw Jim close his eyes as his fingers gripped the arms of the chair. "If I hadn't been so scared, we could have had this so much sooner," she whispered. Pam pressed a chaste kiss to the very tip of him and smiled as he jerked, his cock twitching in response. She parted her lips and waited for a moment, knowing that he would open his eyes to watch her. When those impossibly long lashes swept up, she circled him with the tip of her tongue. Jim groaned and sucked in a breath, holding it in anticipation of what was to come. "Tell me," Pam whispered.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want," she said, her lips curving into a smile at their own private joke.

Jim chuckled soundlessly and then said in a deep, commanding voice, "Suck it, Beesly." When her lips closed around him, Jim rose up out of the chair. His hands clutched her head, his fingers buried in her hair, winding her curls around them as she drew him deeper against her velvety tongue. "So good," he said in a rush of breath.

"Mmm," Pam hummed around him.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut again as she began to fondle his balls, pressing lightly at the sensitive skin just beneath them as she sucked harder, working him with her lips and tongue. He tried to focus on every tiny sensation, the barely sheathed scrape of her teeth and the caress of her soft tongue, fighting off the inevitable rush coursing through his veins. "Pam," he croaked.

Pam moaned softly and kept sucked harder still, focusing on the head of his cock as she began to stroke him, her hand mirroring her mouth's delicious torment. Jim's hands fisted in her hair as he pushed his heels into the ground, pushing the chair back as he pulled her up off of him. "Pam," he said more forcefully.

"What?"

"No." Jim urged her to stand and then pushed her gently back against the desk before his fingers began frantically pulling her skirt up. "Not this time, Beesly," he said gruffly.

Pam smiled and coyly asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

Jim answered by hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties and jerking them roughly down over her hips. Pam grinned and then wiggled her legs, working the scrap of fabric down until they fell to her ankles. She daintily pulled one foot from them and then stepped down, parting her legs for him. Jim smiled as his fingers tangled in the curls at the apex of her legs. "You know what I'm going to do," he said with a shrug, the pad of one finger brushing lightly over her clit.

"Oh yeah," Pam said in a husky voice.

Jim motioned for her to slide back onto the desk, and Pam complied, pushing the framed photos of Phyllis and Bob out of her way as Jim pushed her knees up, resting her heels on the edge of the desk. "Jim," she breathed as his fingers teased her damp folds.

"I want you, Pam. I've been thinking about you all day," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Pam sighed and braced her arms behind her, pushing up into his hand. Jim stroked her gently, lulling her with each teasing caress, watching as she parted her legs further in invitation. Her lips parted and short puffs of breath escaping in an unspoken plea. He circled her clit, teasing the swollen flesh until she moaned loudly and her eyelids grew heavy. Just as she settled into the rhythm of each stroke, Jim thrust one finger into her wet heat, causing her to cry out softly. He thrust into her hard and fast, curling his finger inside of her and stroking her walls as they closed around him. Pam rose up, pressing her heels into the desk and bucking at him wildly.

"Yes," she hissed between her teeth.

"No," Jim answered, abruptly withdrawing from her.

"No!" Pam cried as her eyes flew open.

Jim pulled her roughly to the edge of the desk and leaned in to kiss her hard and hot. "Yes," he countered as she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her back again.

"Oh yes," Pam whispered as he guided his cock to her entrance. When he paused, she looked up at him and said, "Yes, please."

"So polite," Jim murmured, and then thrust into her with one hard stroke.

"Oh!" Pam gasped as her arms went out from under her, and she caught herself hard on her elbows, the framed photo of Phyllis and Bob taken on their honeymoon collapsing under her.

Jim drove into her mindlessly, burying himself in her, giving her everything he had. Her sweet, soft moans and gasps of pleasure fueling each stroke. "Mine," he whispered.

"Oh, yes, yes," Pam chanted as he drove her up.

"Say you're mine," he managed to growl.

"Yours. All, oh!" she moaned as she felt her climax barreling down on her. "Jim!"

"Ahhhggh," he groaned loudly as he felt her spasming around him. "Jesus, Pam."

He watched as she came, whispering his name. He squeezed his eyes closed, unwilling to give in to the sweet rapture until she opened her eyes and looked at him. He kept moving, pounding into her, his hands parting her thighs, his fingers digging into the creamy flesh. "Pam," he said raggedly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face awash in pure pleasure. He felt her softening around him, her bones growing liquid and lax as the tension seeped from her muscles. And then, she smiled that secret knowing smile. He felt her clench, squeezing him tight inside of her, every fiber of her being concentrated on taking all that he had to give. "My Jim," she said softly, and he was completely undone.

He surged into her desperately, panting her name as he filled her, each burst searing hot as it ripped from his body. A shudder ran down his spine as he slowed, replete he let his head hang forward, his hair flopping down over his forehead.

"I loved you then," Pam said softly. Jim lifted his head to look at her, but she didn't reach for him. "When you kissed me that night, my whole world turned upside down. You told me that you loved me. But it was that kiss, Jim," she finished quietly.

"I know," he assured her.

Pam shook her head stubbornly and said, "No, you don't, or you wouldn't have needed…" When Jim ducked his head, his breathing slowing and regulating, she smiled affectionately. "My world turned upside down because for the first time ever I knew exactly what was right."

When he met her steady gaze, Jim knew that she was telling him the truth. With a silent nod, he pushed up from the desk, gently pulling away from her as he reached to help her up. Pam sat up and pressed the side of her cheek to his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jim drew his fingers slowly through her hair, carefully untangling her mussed curls as he worked his way through. "I'm in love with you," he said softly.

Pam pulled away slightly and tipped her chin up to look at him. "I'm in love with you," she stated simply.

Jim nodded and smiled as he asked in a raspy voice, "You want to go home now?"

She nodded as she returned his smile. "Yeah, let's go home."

He helped her down off of the desk, holding her steady until she got her legs under her. Jim's lips twisted into a smirk as he hiked his pants back up and surveyed the desk. Pam looked from Jim to the desk, smoothing her skirt down as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. He reached for the framed photo that had fallen over and righted it. "Sorry about that, Bob," he said under his breath, causing Pam to giggle.

"I think there's some Windex in the kitchen," she said as she picked up her panties and straightened them out.

Jim chuckled as she bent down and started to step into them and asked, "Do me, do my windows?"

"We have to clean the desk," Pam insisted as she looked up at him sternly.

With a shake of his head, Jim turned toward the break room. "I can't believe you want to erase the evidence."

"Jim, we can't just do that and then…" she called after him, trailing off as the door closed between them. When he reappeared holding the glass cleaner and a wad of paper towels, she picked up right where she left off. "Not clean it. Oh my God! I'm cleaning my desk every morning, first thing!" she gasped.

"You don't think…"

"Phyllis said she saw Dwight and Angela in here the night of Toby's party! God only knows who else has done it in here. You know that Ryan and Kelly had to," she said wide eyed.

"Okay, you know what? I can't work here anymore," Jim said as he moved the rest of Phyllis' belongings aside. He sprayed the desk down liberally and began to wipe with wide arcing strokes.

"We're probably not so wild," she conceded with a frown.

Jim turned his head to look at her and said, "Don't even try to tell me that this didn't count, Beesly. Look at my desk!"

"Oh, it counts," she said quickly.

"Good," he muttered as he tried to put Phyllis' desk back in order.

"Here," she said as she moved the picture frame and set the rest of the desktop to rights. When she stepped back, she gave him a quick nod and said with an impish grin, "That new cleaning crew, they do good work."

Jim let the bottle of cleaner dangle from his fingers as he shook his head adamantly. "I'm not cleaning the whole office."

Pam smiled as she moved to Dwight's desk and began to collect the pens and pencils that had spilled from his cup. Jim quickly cleared up his desk, and when he looked up, he saw Pam looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"You won't even clean your own?"

Jim gave her a wry smile and said, "Doesn't make any difference, all I'm gonna see is you."

Pam stepped over to him and pressed her palm to his cheek, feeling the rasp of stubble that poked through. "You're very sweet," she said quietly.

Jim smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her lightly and then pulled back, looking down at her as he said, "Damn, I was going for spicy."

_Stay tuned to see what other ways Jim and Pam find to spice things up a bit. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Class Acts, Part 1

**A/N: Please note that this chapter contains spoilers for 'New Boss'. You have been warned. =) Thank you all so much for your terrific feedback on this story. I'm glad that you are enjoying their naughtiness as much as they are!**

**Disclaimer:**I claim no ownership of these characters, this show, or anything having to do with it other than the DVDs. I do love them, though, and I thank the creators from the bottom of my heart even though my mind is currently in the gutter.

**Class Acts, Part 1**

Pam looked up from her desk and saw Jim staring blankly at his computer screen, his index finger gliding over his full bottom lip, lost in thought. She sighed as she took in the defeated slump of his shoulders and yearned to straighten his slightly askew bow tie. He looked up without moving his head, and their eyes met. Immediately, Jim sat up a little straighter, ran a hand down his pleated shirtfront and flashed a smile. Pam pressed her lips together, wishing he wouldn't do that. She knew that smile. That was his easy, 'everything's gonna be okay' smile. He only used it when he was afraid that things would not be okay.

She reached for a paper clip, surreptitiously unfolding the thin metal under her desk as she stared at her monitor, trying to mask the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He looked so beautiful. The forty minutes he spent primping and preening that morning had paid off. Not that he didn't always look beautiful to her, he did. But this was a different Jim. Classy Jim. Tuxedo Jim. He had stepped out of their bedroom that morning and struck a pose, leaning up against the doorframe with casual elegance, his arms crossed over his chest, the stripe down the leg of his pants accenting their length. Pam had literally had to grip the strap on her purse tighter to keep from launching herself at him. This was the same Jim she would be looking at when she said 'I do', and in that moment, all she wanted to do was him.

He had flashed that cocky smile, letting her know that he could read her mind, and then gestured gallantly to the door as he said simply, "Shall we?"

And it had been so fun. Just like the old days. Dwight was poised on the brink of implosion, and Michael was lapping up all of the 'classiness' Jim could dish out. Pam had smiled her way through the morning. She saw the other women in the office staring at him, but Pam couldn't bring herself to mind. She didn't blame them. She whiled away the party planning committee meeting by picturing herself ripping open the studs on his shirt with one powerful yank. She watched as he struck pose after pose, sometimes propping one foot up on a chair and leaning onto his knee as he pondered the infinite possibilities for injecting some real 'class' into Michael's anniversary celebration. She wanted to leap from her seat saying, "Hold it right there! Just like that!" but, she didn't think that Dwight and Michael would appreciate watching her drop to her knees and unzip those inky black pants with her teeth. But she wanted to. Oh boy, she wanted to.

And then, Charles Minor showed up. As soon as it became apparent that this man was Michael's new boss, Jim's eyes grew wide and round and the sexy, arrogant swagger that had buoyed her through the morning disappeared. And Pam wanted it back. She also wanted him to stop trying so hard. But he couldn't help himself. It was almost too painful for her to watch. He was better than that. She wanted to take him and shake him. She wanted to plant him in his chair, tell him to sit down, shut up, and just do what he does, and this guy would naturally see how great he was. But Jim couldn't do that. He kept going back for more. Inevitably sinking deeper and deeper with each attempt to make things right.

Jim had a tendency to try to make everything right. It's just the way he was, she knew that. But Pam also knew that there was something more to it. She could see it in his eyes, that little shade of doubt lurking in the green. Like the flecks of gold that lit them with hope; that doubt lingered there, a little darker, and a tad murkier. It gave those beautiful eyes a depth that sometimes scared her. It scared her because she knew that she had put it there.

Several times in the past few months, Jim had made comments about having to pay a mortgage. Truth be told, it rankled her a bit. She felt like it made it sound like she wasn't contributing. They had a joint checking account now. Both of their names were on it as clear as day. Sure, there had only been one box of checks printed, but that was because she knew that soon she wouldn't be signing things Pam Beesly, but rather Pam Halpert. But joint account not withstanding, Jim made it a point to always cover the household expenses out of his salary. If she thought that he was some kind of Eisenhower era throwback, there would have already been a showdown. But she knew deep down that it wasn't chauvinism that made him do it. It was fear.

Those dark flecks of doubt in his eyes were the fear that it would all disappear. He was afraid she'd bolt. He was afraid she'd change her mind, tell him that he wasn't the one, that she didn't love him like he loved her. And, although she loved him with an intensity that she never imagined herself capable of, Pam also knew that he loved her more than that. Whoever said that it was better to be the loved one than the lover, was only half right. True, there was something incredibly heady about being loved the way that Jim loves her. Pam would readily admit that. The surge of power and satisfaction she felt when she touched him and his body responded instantly was intoxicating. It was hard not to love the constant ego stroke that came with a man who, after all this time, still looks at you like he would happily devour you in one bite. And the confidence, the absolute surety of his love was unwavering. That alone could turn a girl's head, even without the tuxedo, without the long lean body in that tuxedo, and without those infinite green eyes.

But, on the other hand, she felt like nothing she gave him would ever be enough. Pam sometimes wondered if he really believed that she loved him with all of her heart. If he did, then how could he doubt her? Why did those shadowy fears still filter through, hovering just beneath the surface, coloring everything just a little bit darker? She wanted to give him everything; her heart, her body, her soul. She wanted him to know that he held it all in his hands. Those slender, almost delicate hands with their 'dainty' fingers. The very hands that could play her body like a violin one moment, and then hold her so surely that she knew without the slightest shadow of a doubt that he would never, ever let her down. Stupid shadows. How could she chase them away once and for all?

Pam looked up to see Charles Minor walking out of the conference room with his coat over his arm. He said a few words to the office in general, and then headed for the door. Pam had to steel herself not to cringe when Jim called after him, not once, not twice, but three times. When Kelly tore through the office intent on capturing her prey, Pam turned to look at Jim, only to find him slumping in his chair in a way that was anything but classy. She glanced at the clock, and then ducked her head, pretending to work as she willed the minute hand to move closer to the twelve.

The second it was straight up five o'clock, she rose, lifting her purse from the drawer where she kept it. She walked over to his desk and said in a low voice, "Let's get you home and out of that tux."

Jim looked up with a wry smile and said, "Best offer I've had all day."

She stepped back and watched as he unfolded his lanky frame from the chair with such fluid grace that she felt compelled to replace every 'classy' he had uttered all day with 'elegant' instead. Heedless of their co-workers proximity, Pam slipped her hand through his arm and gave him a little squeeze of reassurance. The ride down in the elevator was silent but for the running commentary Kelly provided on Charles Minor's many attributes. The Saab chirped its greeting as they approached, and Pam stepped back as Jim opened the passenger door for her.

"Classy," Pam said with s cheeky grin.

"That's me," he answered, letting the door slam shut with a resounding thud.

The moment he started the car, her left hand drifted to his thigh, resting in its usual spot. The lightweight wool of his tuxedo pants was smooth to the touch and the heat of his skin warmed the fabric. Pam closed her eyes, letting her fingers drift in small circles as she soaked up his warmth. This was one of her favorite things about him. Being in love with Jim Halpert meant that her beloved cardigans were rendered obsolete outside of the office. Pam relaxed back into the seat, letting the music that played from the stereo wash over her as her fingers grew a bit more bold. As if beyond her control, they spiraled out in ever widening circles, brushing his inseam as her thumb played over the satin stripe that had teased her so mercilessly all day. Jim turned left, and then without a word, covered her hand with his, stilling it.

She opened her eyes and turned to him as he offered her a small smile. "Getting a little fresh there, aren't you Beesly?"

Pam blinked at him lazily as they pulled up to a stop light. She licked her lips and then whispered, "I want you."

Jim started in surprise and then chuckled ruefully. "That's good to know, but, um, I'm not feeling too good about things right now."

"Let me make you feel better," she said softly.

Jim smiled, glancing at the cars ahead of them as the light turned green again, and said, "Just being with you makes everything better."

As he cautiously accelerated once more, Pam continued to stare at his profile. "I'm so in love with you," she said in a voice so soft that the music nearly drowned her out. When his eyes flickered over to her, she smiled and said, "You have no idea."

"Pam…"

Pam shook her head and said, "I don't care what that guy or anyone else thinks, I know. I know how good you are. At everything," she added with a fleeting smile.

Jim's lips curved as he joked, "It's the tux, isn't it?"

"I'm in love with you, Jim Halpert. I'm going to marry you. You'll be wearing that tux, but it doesn't matter. I'd marry you if you were wearing that ratty old Phillies shirt you love so much. I'll marry you even if we have to cut up two cardboard boxes and push them together for a house."

"Two?"

"Long legs," Pam replied as she slid her hand out from under his and stroked the length of his thigh appreciatively.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Always," he said in a slightly raspy voice as he slowed to a stop at another light.

"Do you believe me?" Pam asked softly as she let her fingertips graze his crotch.

Jim exhaled in a rush and asked, "That you're trying to seduce me? Absolutely I do."

"That I love you. I love you, Jim, and we are going to have a very long, very happy life together, no matter what goes on around us," she corrected gently.

Jim turned to look her in the eye and said, "I believe you."

Pam raised her eyebrows and asked, "Do you? Do you believe that I can make the mortgage payment too? Do you believe that I believe in you, in us, and that nothing is going to change that?"

Jim frowned and asked, "What brought this on?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to buy me houses, or make big plans, or take care of every little tiny thing for me. I'll still love you if Charles Minor thinks you're a complete moron, because I know better. I'll still love you if we have to stay home every night and eat ramen noodles while we roll pennies to pay the light bill," she promised.

When she saw the line of cars beginning to move ahead of them, Pam gave a slight nod toward the windshield to get him to turn his attention back to the road. "I don't need anything but you," she said firmly. "And, maybe this tux for you to wear when you marry me. You asked, and I'm not letting you get out of it now."

"I don't wanna get out of it."

"I wanna get you out of this tux," she said as she let her fingers play over the fly of his pants teasingly.

"Pam," he groaned as she began to stroke the hard ridge of flesh pressing insistently against the soft fabric. She traced the outline of him with her fingers, and Jim groaned louder when she tightened her hand around him. "We're almost home," he muttered, reassuring himself as much as her.

"Drive," Pam said as she unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the tab of his zipper.

"God, Pam," Jim gasped as he revved the engine and then had to stop on the brake to keep from lurching into the car ahead of them. "Stop that."

"Drive carefully. I'm not wearing my seatbelt," she reminded him as she pulled the zipper down and then fumbled with the hooks at his waist, nudging the cummerbund up over his stomach.

"You can't, I can't…" he stammered. Pam reached into his boxer briefs and wrapped her fingers around his ever stiffening cock. "Oh God," he whispered, gripping the wheel with both hands as she stroked him firmly. "You are."

"I am," Pam said as she lowered her head into his lap.

Jim's head swiveled from side to side, checking to see if the people in the cars on either side of them had seen her disappear from view, if they knew where she had gone, if they could possibly be having a better commute home from work than he was. Pam closed her lips around him and drew him into her mouth slowly and steadily.

"G-guh," Jim managed grunt as her soft tongue swirled around the tip of him. "Pam," he whispered urgently.

Pam lifted her head slightly, her lips grazing his sensitive skin as she whispered, "So beautiful. You looked so beautiful today."

"Not beautiful," Jim managed to choke out as she drew him seep into her soft, wet mouth. Pam sucked him hard, her head bobbing in his lap as he hooked a sharp right onto a side street and pulled to the curb.

Pam rose up and glanced over the dashboard in confusion. "I said drive, Halpert," she said as she looked at him sternly.

"I can't drive when you're…"

Pam's eyebrows twitched as she bit back a smile. "I'm what?" she asked in a low husky voice.

"Making me crazy."

"By sucking you?" she asked innocently.

"Pam," he groaned, closing his eyes as his hands slid from the wheel to her shoulders.

Pam waited for the gentle push she knew he was dying to give, but it never came. She lowered her head again and brushed her lips over him in the barest of kisses. "All day long I wanted to do this. I thought about this. About me on my knees, you in my mouth," she whispered, thankful for the curtain of her hair as a flush stained her cheeks.

"You have?" he croaked.

"Oh yeah," she said, her warm breath washing over him. "Drive, Jim, drive us home and you can do whatever you want with me. Anything you want."

"God I love this tux," Jim said through gritted teeth as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb, barely sparing a glance at the mirrors.

"God I love you," Pam countered before tracing the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue.

She took him into her mouth once more, drawing him deep and sucking steadily as she stroked him with her lips. Jim could never tell you how he did it, but somehow they made it the six blocks to their street. He spotted their driveway as she sped up, sucking him greedily as her hair spilled over him, rose gold against the jet black of his pants. He turned into the drive and stomped on the brake, jerking to a stop as he surged up off of the seat.

Jim pressed both feet to the brake pedal as he buried his hands in her hair, holding her there as he thrust against the exquisite pull of her mouth. "Pam," he whispered urgently, lowering one foot to the floor to brace himself as he pushed up into her. Pam moaned in response, the vibration shooting straight through him. She sucked harder, gripping his hip to steady herself as she made it clear she had no intention of stopping. Jim wet his dry lips, trying to form the words to warn her as he pulled gently at her hair. "Pam!" he groaned as he shot into her, filling her mouth in hard, hot spurts as she gulped greedily, taking him in.

As he dropped back into the seat, Jim forced his fingers to unclench, letting her curls slip through them like water. Pam pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the tip of his cock, and then tucked him carefully back into his briefs. When she looked up, she found him staring down at her, his lips parted and moist as he tried to catch his breath. Pam blinked slowly, her eyes bright and shining, her cheeks pink with pleasure derived from his pleasure. "Are you going to be gentle with me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he promised.

"Don't," she ordered boldly, and Jim's foot slipped off of the brake.

They rolled forward, the shiny bumper of his car denting the dated old garage door before he could stomp on it again. Pam stifled a giggle as she pushed back into her seat and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Jim blinked rapidly, his face a mask of disbelief as he glared at the door that dared to jump out in front of them. He pushed the gear shift into reverse and backed away a few inches before shoving it into park and setting the emergency brake, just for good measure. The giggle escaped her as he jerked up hard on the handle, her eyes dancing with delight in the havoc she had wrought.

"Laugh now, Beesly," Jim growled as he jerked his zipper up. He pointed to the garage door and then at her as he said, "That's coming out of your paycheck."

_tbc _


	4. Class Acts, Part 2

**A/N:** This chapter is smut, smut and nothing but smut. Ain't love grand? Oh, and there may have been a little more smut thrown in for good measure… Don't forget that I will be up for sale in the Support Stacie Author Auction April 3-6. I put in my application no smut, but as you have read, I could probably be swayed… PM me if you have any questions about the auction. Hope to see you in the threads!

**Disclaimer:**I own no part of this show and make no claim to these characters. I just like to picture them naked and have them infringe on each other.

**Class Acts, Part 2**

They stumbled through the front door, Jim disheveled and a little weak-kneed, Pam smiling and preening a bit. "Look at how pleased with yourself you are, Beesly."

"I'm pleased with you," Pam said with a flirty smile.

"You're crazy."

"I'm hot," she retaliated, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"You are."

"Hot for you." Pam pushed him back against the wall of the entryway, running her hands down the front of his tuxedo shirt. She loved the ripple of the pleats under her fingertips, the feel of his warm, hard muscles tensing beneath her touch. She toyed with one onyx colored stud as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Want me?"

"Absolutely."

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked coyly.

"Man, Beesly, that's a bad question to ask," he said with a laugh.

"I want you, Jim. I want you to love me any way you want to love me," she said, raising her eyes to meet his.

Jim kissed her, lowering his lips to hers and capturing them firmly with his as her fingers curled into his shirt. "You don't wanna know all the things I want to do with you," he said in a low, husky voice.

Pam slipped the stud through the hole. "Do them."

A nervous laugh escaped him as he looked down at her busy hands moving to the next stud. "Pam."

"This is what we talked about, Jim. This is what I want," Pam told him in a low urgent voice as she focused on the stud. "I didn't mean jumping each other in bathrooms or in the office, although that's good too." She took a deep breath and said, "It means here at home too. I'm yours. All yours," she said simply. "If I don't like something or I don't want something, I'll tell you." She looked up at him and shook her head slightly. "I won't love you any less, and I hope that you won't love me any less. I just… I just want everything with you, Jim."

"Everything," he repeated hoarsely.

"Yes."

"Not like there's a little pressure there," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Well, let me make it as little easier on you," Pam said as she reached up and unhooked his bow tie. She let it dangle from her fingers as she held it up for him to see. "I like your ties."

"Thank you," Jim answered with a smirk.

"I think about them. Not this one," she said as she let the bow tie fall to the floor. "It's too small. It wouldn't do us any good."

"Any good?"

"It's already tied," she said with a shrug.

Jim blinked as the lightbulb in his brain clicked on. "Pam are you saying that you…"

"I like you ties," she said as she pressed her hand over his hammering heart.

"Wow," he breathed.

Pam glanced down at the snug white undershirt beneath his half open shirt. "How, uh, how do you feel about that?" she stammered.

"I feel, uh," he said as he tipped his head back and sucked in a sharp breath. "Wow," he said again as images of Pam tied to their bed with his neckties flashed through his brain. "I feel, I want…" He looked down at her apprehensive face and shook his head wordlessly.

"Okay," Pam said quickly.

"No, I, um," he blurted. "Pam," he whispered as she slid her hands down from his shirt and let them fall to her sides. She offered him a weak smile, and he whispered," You don't understand."

"No, its okay," she began.

"No, you don't understand," he repeated. Jim stepped into her wrapping his arms tightly around her as he propelled her back against the opposite wall, pinning her there with his body as he kissed her hungrily. Pam stared up at him wide-eyed as he pulled back. "I want you so much," he confessed raggedly. "I want, oh God, I can't even tell you how much I want, uh, everything."

"Yes, you can," she said softly.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but found that the words escaped him. Instead, he kissed her again, his lips sliding sensuously over hers, tasting her, tempting her with the promise of the heat that burned inside of him. Pam parted her lips, inviting him in, asking him to take. And he did. His tongue tangled with hers, drawing her into his mouth. He caught her soft moan of surrender, and answered it with his demanding hands. He cradled her face, his fingertips grazing her delicate skin. Jim angled his head, taking the kiss deeper as he pulled lightly on her hair, tipping her head back. He plundered her mouth, his lips crushing hers with each kiss, his tongue reveling in her complete surrender.

Pam braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. Jim staggered a little as he stepped back, his forehead creased in confusion. Pam hooked one finger into the front of his cummerbund and tugged lightly as she pulled away from the wall. With a sly smile, she turned and walked toward the hallway to their bedroom, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to be sure that he was following. Jim started and then made up the distance between them in three long strides. He caught her, his hands curving around her hips as he propelled her to through the doorway.

Pam turned and immediately grasped the open panels of his shirt, trying to resist the urge to rip it open. "I sat at my desk thinking about tearing this off of you."

"Okay," he agreed easily. "Tear away."

"It's a rental," she giggled as she freed another stud from captivity. She pulled the shirt free from his waistband and then ran her hands over it again.

"I'll pay for it," he said in a deep, throaty voice.

Pam paused and looked up at him. "You want me to?" When he raised one eyebrow challengingly, Pam gave the shirt a good yank, but it held strong.

Jim chuckled and whispered, "Weak, Beesly, weak."

"Suck it," she muttered as she tightened her grip on the shirt.

"I plan to," he answered easily. With that, Pam gave the shirt another yank and then smiled triumphantly as the last two studs popped free, one ricocheting off of the wall and falling to the carpet silently.

Jim stepped closer to her, but she stepped back, shaking her head. She stripped off her blouse, feeling the heat of his eyes burning into her skin as she dropped it slowly to the floor. Next, she unhooked her skirt, keeping her eyes locked on him as she lowered the zipper slowly.

"You're killing me," he said quietly.

Pam stepped out of her shoes and skirt and stood in front of him, her expression sober. "I don't want to do that," she said as she turned to the closet. She grabbed a handful of his neckties and slowly pivoted to face him. "Sorry, I didn't take as much time to primp this morning as you did," she confessed, gesturing to her black panties paired with a pale pink bra.

"You think I care?" he asked gruffly.

"Do you?" she asked coyly as she handed him a blue tie with tiny black dots and then draped the others around her neck.

Jim let the tie dangle from his fingers as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. His eyes fell to her breasts as she peeled the pink satin from her body, his neckties parting and falling back into place as he had to wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. When she reached for her panties, Jim took the tie she had given him in both hands. He looped the tie over her head and tightened it, pinning her arms to her sides. "Let me do that," he said in a soft but firm voice.

Pam looked up at him as she let her hands dangle limply at her sides. She tried for a look of innocent acquiescence, but it fell just short due to the gleam of satisfaction in her warm eyes. She said nothing. Instead, she fixed her steady gaze on him and stood passively as he bent to press his mouth to her neck. Pam tilted her head, allowing him better access as she hummed low in her throat. Jim let the tie slide down her back, the material gliding over her bare skin until it rasped against her panties. He pulled on the ends, moving the fabric slowly back and forth over her ass as he drew the tender skin just below her ear into his mouth and sucked hard. Pam moaned, tipping her head back further as she circled her hips, pressing her ass against the taut fabric of the tie.

"You have too many clothes on," she whispered to the ceiling.

"This is all about you," he answered.

"I want it to be about us."

Jim lifted his head and stared down at her intently. "Pam, don't you get it? Everything about me is all about you."

Pam blinked up at him as his words sank in, seared into her by the fire burning golden in his bright green eyes. The shadows were gone, chased away by her bold moves, showered with light from her radiant smile. "Well, if it's all about me, I want you naked," she answered smartly as she reached to unhook the cummerbund bunched at his stomach.

"Ah, you are a clever one aren't you?" he asked with a breathy laugh.

"I'll do anything to get what I want," she admitted, ducking her head with a shy giggle as she dropped it to the floor.

She pressed her hands to his chest and began to smooth the open tuxedo shirt from his shoulders. When it snagged on his wrists, she carefully unbuttoned the studs that held the cuffs closed and then lifted his right wrist, pressing her lips to the pulse that raced beneath his skin. Jim let the tie fall as she skimmed the shirt down his arms and then reached for the thin cotton undershirt that molded to him. She used the palms of both hands to push it up over his flat stomach, her fingers sliding over his skin greedily, teasing his flat nipples as she pushed it up and then over his head. Pam smiled as she looked up at this once carefully styled hair, and then tossed the shirt aside. She let her fingers slide into his thick hair, ignoring the unfamiliar feel of the product he had used to tame it, and tugging on the ends until she liberated the soft curls that teased his ears and neck.

"It may not be classy, but I like it messy," she said softly. Pam then slid her hands slowly back down his chest, watching him carefully to gauge his reaction as she slipped her fingers into the still unhooked waistband of his tuxedo pants.

Jim sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled the zipper down slowly, wondering how it could be possible that he was even harder than he had been on the ride home. "Pam," he rasped as she worked his pants and boxer briefs down over his slim hips.

"Naked," she repeated stubbornly.

"Shoes," he said with an affectionate smile.

"Always in my way," she grumbled.

"These are easy," Jim assured her as he toed off the stiff, shiny leather shoes.

"So am I," she replied with mock solemnity as she gave him an innocent look.

"I know. You almost made me wreck five times in a three mile drive," he said dryly.

"You liked it."

"I loved it," he corrected as she bent to remove his pants.

Pam smiled and brushed a fleeting kiss to his straining erection as she knelt down and freed each of his legs. She smiled impishly as she looked up at him, bare except for his black socks. "This is kinda sexy," she teased, letting her fingernails scrape along the taut muscles of his calves. "You want me to leave them on like my underwear?" she teased.

Jim chuckled and shook his head, smiling as she stripped each of the socks off with deliberate care. Pam rocked back on her heels and looked up at him, marveling at the flat planes of each long, sinuous muscle outlined in sharp relief beneath his skin. "I want to draw you," she said softly.

"You've drawn me a thousand times," he answered with a nervous laugh.

Pam shook her head as she reached for the tie he had dropped. "I want to draw you like this," she told him as she looked up at him boldly, winding the end on the tie around her hand as if to keep it from reaching for a pencil.

"I don't pose nude. It's in my contract," he said with a smile as he beckoned her up to him.

Pam caught the other end of the tie in her other hand and pulled it tight against the backs of his calves, letting it slide over him as he had done moments before as she rose slowly to her feet. Jim reached out and lifted the end of one of the ties draped around her neck, his knuckles brushing her breast. His lips parted as he grazed her taut nipple, and then drew the tie slowly from her. He let it dangle loosely from his fingers as she pulled him closer, the tie she held pressing into his back. Jim groaned in frustration as the remaining ties around her neck obscured the feel of her soft breasts against his skin. Pam pressed a hot wet kiss to the base of his throat, and felt his adam's apple dance as he swallowed hard. Jim slid one hand down over her hip and reached for her thigh, pulling it up so that the silky panties that covered her sex teased his thigh. His erection pressed into the soft skin of her stomach, trapping his heat between them.

"Are you mine, Pam?" he asked in a low gravelly voice.

"Always. Forever," she answered simply.

Jim reached for her hands, pulling on them until she dropped one end of the tie she held. He raised them up over her head, her breasts rising against his chest as he felt her rubbing against his thigh. Jim tossed the tie he had been holding onto the bed, and then reached for the length of material that swung from her hand. Jim reached up and gently opened her fist, unwinding the tie from her hand, only to take that end and wrap it tightly around her wrist. Pam arched into him, circling her hips in an unconscious signal that what he was doing was more than alright with her. Jim wrapped the loose end of the tie around her other wrist and pulled the fabric tight, listening to the soft rasp of it as it slid over her delicate skin. He tied the ends together in a knot, and then let his hands trail down her bare arms to her back.

"Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm yours," Pam said softly, lifting her lips, asking for his kiss.

Jim kissed her tenderly, each caress of his lips assuring her that he would never hurt her; that he would do anything and every thing that she wanted, and that he was just as much hers to command. His fingertips played lightly over her ribs, teasing the undersides of her breasts. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked between kisses.

"This and more," she answered in a breathy voice. "So much more."

"Tell me how it feels, Pam," he said low and soft, pressing moist gentle kisses to her jawline as she bent her elbows and looped her bound hands behind his neck, arching against him.

"Incredible," she whispered.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"God, you're hard," she murmured. When he chuckled, she shook her head slightly and said, "All of you. So hard, strong. Take me to bed, Jim."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, banding her to him as he lifted her to her toes. Pam hopped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, trapping his cock against her damp panties. Jim groaned, his hands sliding down to her ass to hold her there as her bound hands tightened on the back of his neck. He carried her to the bed, pressing one knee into the mattress as he tried to lower her gently. Pam lifted her arms and flopped back onto the bed, her knuckles rapped against the headboard and an exhilarated laugh escaped her lips.

Jim smiled as he looked down at her, her hair fanned around her head and her cheeks flushed pink with arousal and delight. "Classy, Beesly," he teased.

"I know," she giggled as she tightened her legs around him, pulling him down as she wrapped her fingers around one of the rungs in the headboard.

Jim's smile faded and his mouth fell open slightly as she circled her hips, the damp fabric of her panties teasing his straining cock. "Wet," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Pam pressed her head into the pillow, arching her neck as he kissed her hungrily. "So wet," she panted as they parted. Jim began kissing his way down her neck, pulling the remaining two ties from her with his teeth as he pushed up on his arms. Pam moaned as he nuzzled one breast, letting his tongue trail teasingly beneath the soft mound. He lifted his head, letting his breath wash over her tight pink nipple, listening to her breathing as it was reduced to those of puffs that he loved to hear. He took one of the ties and moved up over her, anchoring a knee on either side of her as he bent to lash her bound hands securely to the headboard.

"Tease," she whispered.

"What?" Jim glanced down and saw her staring intently at his erection. He chuckled and said, "I think you only want me for one thing."

"A couple of things," Pam corrected. She let her eyes roam lazily up his body until she stared up into his face. "You do take the trash out."

Jim tied the ends of the tie and then glanced down at her. He was about to ask if what he had done was okay, but stopped when he saw her staring up at him, her lips parted in anticipation. He stared transfixed by those soft pink lips as a rush of awareness flooded his body. She wet those lips that had taken him in just a short time ago and he felt his resolve crumble. He rose up, bracing his hands on the headboard on either side of hers and brushed the tip of his cock against her mouth. A low groan slipped from his throat as her tongue darted out to tease him. "God, Pam," he whispered, his thighs quivering slightly as he tried to restrain himself.

"Mm hmm," she hummed against him as she opened her mouth and drew him in.

Jim closed his eyes, once again undone by the feel of her velvety soft tongue gliding over him and the insistent tugs that drew him deeper. Fighting back the urge to plunge into her, he drew back, giving her access to just the sensitive head until he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled back abruptly, as Pam lifted her head with a grunt of frustration, trying to hold onto him. "No," he said breathlessly. Jim pushed away from the headboard and began to work his way back down her body. "My turn," he said as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a blistering kiss.

His lips, teeth and tongue played over the delicate skin of her throat. His stubble rasped against her, abrading her skin as he sucked greedily, heedless of any mark he may leave behind. His tongue traced the curve of her clavicle and then dipped into that delicious hollow at the base over her throat, and Pam moaned softly.

"Louder," Jim whispered as he attempted to kiss every one of the tiny freckles that covered her chest.

"What?"

"I want to hear you. I want you to tell me what you want," he murmured against her skin.

Pam caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he pressed his nose to the valley between her breasts and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Pam. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"I'm gonna need something a little more specific," he told her with a rakish smile.

Pam raised her eyebrows at the challenge she saw in his eyes, and rose to the occasion. "My breasts," she said firmly.

Jim smiled as he cupped both breasts in his hands and said, "One of my favorite points of interest."

Pam flashed him a knowing smile, and then her breath caught in her throat as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. "Kiss them, suck them," she whispered.

Jim squeezed her gently as he began to rain soft kisses over first one delicious mound and then the other, teasingly avoiding her beaded nipples, letting his breath warm her before blowing cool air over the sensitive tips. "You came to stand by my desk the other day," he said in a low voice. "You were right there." Jim chuckled a little and said, "It was cold in there and it was all I could do to keep from doing this." He caught one distended pink bud between his teeth and held it there, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Pam released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in a rush. "Yes."

Jim smiled and blew gently on her damp skin. Pam's found his calf with the arch of her foot and pressed up against him, circling her hips wantonly, desperate for the friction she craved. Jim moved to her other breast and parted his lips, pulling her deep into his mouth and suckling hard. "Oh!" Pam cried as she bucked against him. Jim pinched her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently as he sucked fervently. Pam rocked against him, pressing her mound to his stomach and writhing beneath him.

Jim released her nipple and pushed up, holding himself away from her. "What if I don't give you what you want, Pam?" he asked softly. "What if I keep you here all night, tied to the bed, wet, wanting."

"No, please, no," she said desperately.

"What if I just tease you a little?" he asked as he pushed back, settling between her legs and sitting back on his heels. He looked down at her flushed damp skin, swollen lips, and pleading eyes. Jim wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself slowly. "Tell me, Pam. Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you. I want you," she said urgently. She watched as he sat still, his hand gliding steadily up and down his cock, his eyes burning into her. "I'm so wet," she said in a ragged whisper. "Don't you want to feel that? Don't you want to know how much I want you?"

Jim smirked as he leaned forward and said, "Sure." He lowered his lips to the black bikini panties, grasping her hips in both hands to still her. He looked up, poised just above her and then pressed his lips to the silken material, letting his breath rush over her. Pam tried to push up into him, but he held firm, keeping her pinned to the mattress.

"Please," she moaned, her voice cracking.

"When did you get excited Pam? Were you wet when you were sucking me on the way home?"

"Yes."

"At work. Did you want me at work?"

"Yes."

"This morning?"

"Yes."

Jim trailed one finger along the damp crotch of her panties, watching as her hips rose to prolong the contact. He pushed back and ducked his head, pressing his lips to her as he pushed her thighs apart. Pam moaned loudly as he dragged his tongue over the already soaked material. "Oh God, please, please," she panted.

Jim pulled away, unable to resist dipping one finger beneath the elastic. He teased her damp folds with the very tip, smiling with satisfaction as she parted her legs further and undulated against him. Without warning, he plunged that finger into her, withdrawing before the startled gasp had even left her lips. Pam looked up at him, dazed, and watched as he raised that finger teasingly to his lips and then drew it into is mouth. Pam pressed her heels into the mattress, lifting her hips up off of the bed as he sucked her juices from his finger. "Now, now," she ordered.

Jim shook his head slowly and said, "You're mine, right?"

"Please, Jim."

"Say you're mine."

"All yours," Pam answered quickly.

Jim hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly drew them down her legs. His hand brushed the tie he had tossed to the foot of the bed earlier, and he looked down at it, clearly torn.

"My legs?" Pam asked quietly.

Jim hesitated for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so."

"No?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"No," he said firmly. Jim moved back up over her, but instead of positioning himself between her legs, he kept going, reaching for the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked, looking up as his nimble fingers began to work on the knot holding her to the bed.

"Untying you," Jim answered easily.

"But, um, don't you… You don't like it?" Pam asked as her hands were freed from the headboard.

"I didn't say that," Jim said as he plucked at the knot tying her wrists together. He quickly unraveled the tie and then lifted each of her wrists to his lips, placing a tender kiss just below her palms. He turned his face into her hand, rubbing his cheek against her palm as her fingers caressed his skin. "This was very sexy," he said softly. "Very, uh, exciting."

"But?" she prodded gently.

Jim turned and pressed a soft kiss to her palm as he pulled away, moving back down over her until he stretched out on top of her. He brushed her tousled curls back from her face and whispered, "I don't want you tied to the bed, Pam. I want you wrapped all around me. I'm so wrapped up in you," he confessed.

"Jim."

"I'm not saying that this wasn't fun, and I'm really happy that you like my ties," he told her sincerely. "I know what you're trying to tell me. I do," he whispered. "But Pam, it's not going to change anything. I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that you made the right choice. I really believe that you did, and I think you do too. But, it's just the way I am." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Take me as I am?"

"Yes," Pam answered eagerly. She ran her hands over his broad, smooth shoulders and then raised her eyes to his as she whispered, "I do."

Jim couldn't restrain the smile that broke through at her softly spoken words. "I do too," he said as grabbed her and rolled onto his back with a laugh.

Pam squeaked a bit, their legs tangled and she had to brace both hands against his chest to push herself up. "How about a little warning next time?" she said with a laugh. Jim grinned happily as he pushed her tousled hair back from her face, raking his hands through her curls. "Happy?" she asked pertly.

"So happy." Jim let his hands trail from her hair down over her shoulders to her breasts, cupping them gently, testing the weight of them in his hands before his fingers slid down her soft, supple stomach to the curve of her hips. He flung his arms out to his sides and smiled broadly as he said dramatically, "Take me, I'm yours."

Pam snorted softly and then leaned forward, reaching for his wrists and pinning him to the bed as she kissed him deeply. "I've had you," she whispered, her lips millimeters from his as they curved into a smile. "But if you insist." She lifted one of his hands to the pillows and said, "Hang on tight," as she coaxed his fingers around one of the slats in the headboard.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, his eyes wide with mock trepidation.

Pam guided his other hand up to the headboard and reached for one of the discarded ties. She ran it through her fingers and told him, "I'm not as nice as you are." She wound the tie around his wrists and then leaned forward to knot it securely to the bed. Jim lifted his head, nipping at her playfully as her breasts hovered tantalizingly over his face.

"Beesly, there's not a damn thing you could do to me that I wouldn't be a willing participant in," he laughed.

"Really?" Pam asked as she gave the ends of the tie a sharp tug and then rocked back. She rested on his stomach, her damp sex pressing into his warm skin. "Maybe you should just watch then," she said as she ran her fingertips teasingly over her breasts. She saw his eyes darken as she lightly circled her nipples, and then pinched them. A choked groan escaped his lips as she tipped her head back, arching into her own hands as she kneaded her breasts.

Pam toyed with her left nipple as her right hand slid slowly down over her stomach. Jim's eyelids grew impossibly heavy as he watched her tangle her fingers in the soft curls between her parted legs. He licked his dry lips as she slipped one finger down between her folds, watching him the entire time.

"Want me?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely I do," he answered unequivocally.

Pam withdrew her finger and then pressed it to his lips. "Want to taste?" Jim drew her finger into his mouth and sucked ardently, his eyes locked on hers. Pam shifted on her knees, moving up over him until she held herself above him, grasping the headboard as he had just a short time before. Jim lifted his head from the pillow, desperate to get to her, but Pam rose up on her knees, just out of reach.

"You say I'm a tease?" he rasped.

Pam smiled as she held on to the headboard with one hand and lowered the other between her legs once more. Jim watched, his eyes riveted, as she slid one finger the length of her sex, gathering another morsel for him to taste. She held her finger to his lips and he murmured, "Pam, please," before drawing it into his mouth again. Pam smiled as she pulled her finger from his mouth and plunged it quickly inside of her. "Jesus," Jim panted as he watched her finger moving quickly in and out of her. He could hear her breathing grow fast and shallow, and that soft little whimper in her throat that always told him that she was close. Pam pulled her hand out from between her legs and pressed her fingertips to his mouth as she shifted back to straddle his hips.

Jim sucked her fingers hungrily, drawing every last bit of her into his mouth as she took his cock in hand and lowered herself down onto him. She took her wet fingers from his mouth and braced her hand on his chest, waiting patiently until his eyes met hers before parting her knees and impaling herself on him. Pam cried out softly as he filled her, carling her fingers into his hip as she held him still deep inside of her. She could feel him pulsing against her tight walls as his hips twitched with the instinctive need to thrust.

Pushing against his chest she rose up slowly, sliding the length of him to her very entrance and then pushing back, her hair trailing down her back as she sank down onto him hard.

"Untie me," Jim grunted, pulling hard at the tie that bound his hands.

"No," Pam answered as she began to ride him, circling her hips before taking him in to the hilt.

"Pam," he warned.

"You said you were mine," she reminded him breathlessly. She lifted one hand to her breast and lowered the other to her clit, flexing her thigh muscles with each stroke. "I'm yours," she told him.

"Let me touch you," Jim pled.

"Just watch," she said shaking her head. "Watch how much I love you."

And he did. Jim watched as she rode him hard and hot, her fingers playing between her legs, squeezing her breast roughly with each downward thrust. She looked spectacular, her hair flaming red gold in the late afternoon light filtering through the bedroom window, her eyes heavy lidded with desire, her lips parted and moist. He yearned to kiss her pale skin, to taste the faint scent of lotion and perfume that lingered there at the end of the day, to bury his nose in her hair and breathe in the fruit salad of concoctions that littered their bathroom.

"Untie me," he whispered.

"Jim," she gasped, tightening around him.

His eyes widened, watching as she hurtled toward completion. "God, Pam," he murmured, aching to sink his teeth into the slim column of throat as she let her head fall back. She cried his name, the sound of it bouncing off of the walls, echoing through the still house, claiming him, it, and everything as hers as she peaked. A smile of pleasure soaked triumph spread across her face as she lifted her head and then let it fall forward, relishing the tiny waves of pleasure that continued to wash through her as she rocked gently atop him.

"Untie me, please," he asked quietly.

Pam giggled as she lifted her head and fell forward, not releasing him as she sprawled on top of him and reached up for the knotted tie. Jim pressed soft kisses to her hair, breathing deeply as she panted softly in his ear. "Hi," she said with a soft laugh. Pam fumbled with the knot and Jim grew impatient, tugging at the restraint. "Stop pulling, you're making it tighter," she admonished.

"Don't talk to me about tighter right now," he growled in her ear, making her giggle and blush as she struggled to free the knot.

Pam slipped the end of the tie through the knot, and Jim immediately pulled his arms down, flailing at the tie as he tried to get free of it. He pressed his hands to her back, tracing the curve of her spine as he held her to him. Pam looked up and started to move back, but Jim held firm, pressing her into his chest. Pam flipped her hair aside with a toss of her head and pressed her lips to his neck. "Kinda hard to move like this," she murmured.

"This is perfect. You're perfect," Jim answered as she stretched her legs out on top of his, squeezing him tightly inside of her.

His hands slid down to her hips, guiding her as he moved slowly, savoring the feel of her walls closing around him, pulling him back into her with each gentle stroke. Pam hummed softly in her throat and ground against him, circling her hips as he guided her back down on him. Gliding inside of her, their bodies pressed tightly together, her lips grazing his jaw, his forming silent words of adoration, they moved together. Her hands reached for his, and he laced his fingers through hers, marveling at the way her smaller hands fit his so perfectly as he raised them up to the pillow.

Her palms pressed into his as she pushed up slightly, seeking better leverage, moaning as the tips of her breasts brushed against the soft hair on his chest. She moved faster, sliding along the length of him and pressing tightly to the base; holding him surely, keeping him safe in that place that only they knew. Pam watched his face, the pleasure that suffice his features when she moaned; the desire that heated his eyes as she began to move more frantically. Pam opened her mouth to speak, but only that soft little whimper escaped, and a smug smile creased his face. Pam tried to roll her eyes, but instead they closed as he thrust up into her, intensifying each stroke.

She whispered his name, and his fingers tightened on hers, urging her to let go, silently promising that he would be with her. When she climaxed again, Jim closed his eyes and gave in, thrusting up at her blindly as he grasped for completion. He felt himself spilling into her and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was how they were meant to be. He wet his lips and raised his head, seeking her lips, needing her to breathe for him.

Pam smiled lazily against his mouth. "Breathe," she whispered.

"Trying."

She tried to push up off of him, but Jim straightened his arms, pulling her back down. Her chin bumped his shoulder, causing her to yelp. Jim chuckled low and deep and released her hands and quickly wrapped his arms around her, banding her to him tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Tomorrow will be better," she promised.

"Nothing is better than this."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant, and nothing is better than this," he insisted.

Pam lifted her head and kissed him softly. "I love you, Jim Halpert."

Jim smiled, his bright green eyes lighting with assurance as he gazed up at her. "Nothing is better than that." He kissed her sweetly and then let his head fall back to the pillow, replete. "I love you too, you kinky, naughty girl. I'll have to iron that tie, I'm wearing it tomorrow."

"Gonna be a much better day tomorrow," Pam murmured as she snuggled into his neck.


	5. Sleeping With the Enemy

**A/N: This chapter is spoilerish for Dream Team. It's also smutty. Just so you know. Thanks for all of your reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this show or its characters, and I intend no infringement. I do, however, claim a deep and abiding love for them, and intend to get them naked. **

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

Jim walked through the front door and dropped his messenger bag in the foyer. "Pam?" he called.

"Kitchen," she answered.

"Hey," he said as he stepped into the doorway.

"Hi," she answered with a tired smile. Pam poured steaming hot water into her mug and dropped a tea bag into it, dangling the tag over the edge.

"Wow, hitting the bagged stuff. Hard day?" he asked as he lounged against the doorframe, watching her carefully.

Pam glanced up as she pulled a spoon from the drawer. "Michael spent the first two hours of the day in his robe."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Pam said with a smirk.

"Please tell me he had pajamas on," Jim drawled.

"Not so much," Pam said as she turned back to her mug.

Jim watched her shoulders slump as she dunked her teabag into the steaming water. The strap of her tank top slipped off of her shoulder unnoticed as she wrapped the teabag around the spoon and squeezed the excess water from it. Jim stepped into the room and gently lifted the strap back onto her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"I don't know why I did it," she whispered, afraid that if she turned to look at him, the meltdown would make the one she had in Michael's driveway look like a temper tantrum. She felt Jim's warm hands curl over her bare shoulders. "And for what? You should have seen all the French toast. Oh God. Well, I have a new pair of bowling shoes, so I guess it's all worth it," she said, choking on the words.

"Pam," Jim said softly as he pulled her back against him.

"I'm trying. I'm trying to stay positive. I'm trying to stick with it. I made a choice and I need to stick with it, right?" she said, trying to inject a little resolve into her voice.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Jim said quietly as he began to massage her shoulders.

Pam let her head fall forward, staring down into her tea, watching the steam curl from the mug. "I want do it," she whispered at last. "I can do it."

"Yes, you can," he told her as he began to massage the tense muscles in her neck. Pam pressed back against him, relishing the feel of his long fingers kneading her taut flesh.

"I don't know how," she admitted.

"Yes, you do. You know way more about this than I did when I started," he pointed out.

"True," Pam said with a chuckle.

"You know the type of customers you need to look for," he continued. "Start small. They may not be big flashy accounts, but they'll be your steady ones."

"Small businesses," she murmured.

"Yes. Try trade associations too. They go through a lot of paper," he suggested as his hands moved back to her shoulders and rested there lightly.

"Don't stop," she said softly.

Jim smiled as he began to rub her shoulders gently. "Tell me about your office."

"Storage closet," Pam answered.

"Cozy," he said with a nod. "I'm almost wishing I went with you."

Pam giggled. "I bet you are. Is Phyllis okay?"

Jim nodded and then pressed his forehead to the top of her head. "I felt horrible."

"I'm sure she knows that," she assured him.

"Yeah, she's okay. Bob Vance called their dentist and he came into his office to fix the crown," Jim told her.

"Behold the power of Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration," Pam murmured as she reached up and tapped the back of his hand.

Jim smiled as he lifted his head and began to massage again. "I think the idea of working in a storage closet with you is looking more and more appealing."

Pam smiled as she asked, "The exposed plumbing really makes the space special."

"And Ryan. Just you, all alone with Ryan and Michael in that tiny space." When she grunted, Jim pressed his thumbs into her shoulder blades. The grunt turned into a moan of appreciation. "Remind me to buy you some pepper spray."

"You're right upstairs," she murmured. "That's the best part of it. I didn't know how I'd get through the day without seeing you." She turned her head and looked up at him. "We can have lunch together. And ride together," she said with a nod.

Jim smiled and kissed her temple. "Good. I had no one to surf the iPod for me," he teased. He slid his hands down to her waist and dipped his fingertips into the waistband of her pajama pants. Then, they traveled upward, pushing the hem of her tank top up as he traced tiny circles on her bare stomach.

"Jim," she sighed, her bottom pressing against him.

"You said exposed," he said in a low, soft voice.

"You get excited about the strangest things," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, you have no idea, Beesly." He spread his warm fingers over her and flattened his palms against her skin. Pam shivered in response to his voice and his touch, and then relaxed back into him, knowing that he would hold her up. "Sell me," he murmured against her ear.

"What?"

"Sell me some paper."

Pam's brow puckered as she asked, "That'll turn you on?"

"No, you do that all on your own. You can do this all on your own," he said as he brushed her hair over one shoulder. "Hello, I'm Jim Halpert from the National Association of Pam Supporters," he said as he pecked soft kisses down the side of her neck.

"National Assoc…" she began slowly. "NAPS?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm not opposed to them," he said, his lips curving against her skin.

"You don't seem sleepy at the moment," she observed.

"Maybe later." His hand slid slowly over her stomach, his fingertips occasionally grazing the soft underside of her breast. "Right now, I need you to help with my needs. My paper needs," he growled into her ear.

Pam's smile grew as she nodded slightly. "Well, I can offer you a special we are running on our multi-purpose copier paper. Right now, if you buy ten boxes, I can give you a ten percent discount off of our already low price."

"Do better," Jim said in a soft, commanding voice as he cupped her breasts.

"Twenty, if you buy fifteen boxes," she said her heartbeat quickening under his hands.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Jim said slowly.

"I'm sure you do lots of mailings to your membership," Pam said quickly.

"Oh yeah, lots of mailings," he answered as he circled her nipples with his fingertips.

"Astro-brights," Pam said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he sucked gently on the pulse that jumped just below her jaw.

"You need astro-brights in a variety of colors," she told him as she arched into his hands, her body begging for more. Jim pinched her nipples between his fingers, rolling them gently against his thumbs as he pushed her up into the counter. Pam planted both hands on the countertop to brace herself as he tugged at them lightly. "Great for attention grabbing fliers, oh, and inserts," she added as she pressed her bottom against his thighs.

"We love inserts," he said in a raspy voice.

"I like them too," Pam said smugly.

"We'll need something to put all those mailings in," Jim said as he released her breasts and slid his hands down over her stomach and into the waistband of her pants. He bent his fingers, letting his wrists push the elastic away from her hips and the soft cotton slid down over his hands.

"I can offer you a wide array of envelope options," Pam said softly. "We're, uh, we have the standard #10 envelope in both the standard and window," she told him as he worked her pajama pants down over her hips. She stepped out her pants and pressed her head back into his shoulder as he reached down and stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs. "Self-sealing," she whispered.

Jim's smile was cocky as he dragged his fingers slowly over the front of her bikini panties. "I like the kind you lick."

"Oh, me too," she moaned.

"We have lots of meetings," he told her.

"You'll need card stock," Pam said as she reached behind her, groping blindly for him. "Something nice and stiff for tent cards."

"Close the sale," he prompted, his breath tickling her ear as he bent lower, pulling away from her grasping hand as he dragged his fingers up her thighs and over her panties again.

"I promise you that I can handle all of your paper needs," Pam said in a husky voice. "Satisfaction guaranteed. Immediate delivery."

"Immediate delivery?" he asked as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of her panties.

"Yes."

"Well, Ms. Beesly," he said, his voice deep and throaty with desire. "I think I'm sold." With that, Jim gave her panties a yank, sinking to his knees as he dragged them down over her shapely legs.

"I promise, you won't be disappointed," she answered as she stepped out of her panties and planted her feet wide apart.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," he said as he ran his hands up the backs of her legs, parting them further with his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the soft curve of her ass, scraping his teeth over her skin.

"Oh, Mr. Halpert," Pam purred, circling her hips a bit.

"You like that, Ms. Beesly?"

"Yes. What else can I do for you? What can I do to make this happen?"

"I'm going to give you my order, Ms. Beesly."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" she asked with a laugh.

"I hope that this will be the start of a mutually satisfying relationship," he said as he opened his mouth and sucked on the soft cheek of her ass.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your every need is met."

Jim nodded and rose up on his knees, pushing her tank top up as he rained hot, wet kisses up the curve of her spine. Pam lifted her arms as he stood up and pulled the top over her head. He tossed it aside and pinned her to the counter with his body. He cupped her breasts again, testing their weight in his palms as he ran his thumbs over her tightly furled nipples. "You did very well," he said softly. His breathing was ragged, warm and moist on her ear.

"Thank you," she said primly.

"Only one mistake, and it was kind of a big one," he said sadly.

"Oh?"

"Turn around," he whispered as he lowered his hands to the counter on either side of her.

Pam turned in the circle of his arms and looked up at him questioningly. "What did I do wrong?"

"Know your clients," he said as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. His lips glided over hers, soft and warm, firm and demanding. Pam parted her lips, inviting him in as she wound her arms around his neck. Their tongues tangled; tasting, testing, and tempting one another.

Pam pulled away, rocking back onto her heels as she looked up at him wide-eyed. "What did I do wrong?" When he smiled slowly, she couldn't help but respond with one of her own. She tugged at the tie still hanging loosely around his neck. "Tell me, I want to improve," she said imploringly.

"You get any better and I'll lock you in the bedroom," he replied with a laugh.

"You said I made a big mistake," she said impatiently.

Jim nodded as he schooled his features into a solemn mask. "You see, I'm Jim Halpert from NAPS, but I'm also Jim Halpert, Assistant Regional Manager for Dunder Mifflin, Scranton." When she raised her eyebrows, prompting him to go on, he shrugged. "You see, I've never seduced a competitor for information before. You just told me all of your secrets."

"Oh no," Pam gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jim nodded and said, "You always have to be on your guard, Beesly, corporate espionage runs rampant in the paper industry."

"How can I convince you to keep quiet?" she asked as she lowered her hand and ran her fingers over the insistent bulge in his pants.

"Do you want to form an alliance with me?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

"Absolutely I do," she answered soberly. Pam continued to stroke him through his pants, her eyes never leaving his as she waited to hear his plan.

"Okay," he said as he blew out a breath. "You and me, Beesly, we're going to rule the Scranton paper market," he told her in a low, mesmerizing voice.

"Yes," Pam agreed as she reached for the tab of his zipper and drew it slowly down.

"No one will be able to stop us," he told her as she opened his belt and pants.

"We should seal it with a kiss," Pam suggested, looking up at him as she plunged her hand into his boxer briefs.

Jim groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him. "Yes," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers and drank deeply.

Pam pulled back, keeping her eyes locked on his as she began to stroke him. "I don't need to rule anything. I just want to do something I can be proud of," she told him.

Jim smirked and said, "You should be very proud of what you are doing to me right now."

"That's a different set of skills," she said as she released him and began to push his pants and boxers down.

"If you use these skills to sell paper, I'm going to be very upset with you, Pam," Jim said sternly.

"These are only for you," she promised.

"Can you guarantee that? In writing?"

"I think there's a license to sign," Pam said as he steadied himself on the counter and toed off his shoes.

Jim stepped out of his pants and raised first one foot and then the other to strip off his socks, while Pam pulled his tie loose and slipped it from his collar. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, and then lowered her hands as he reached up and pulled it over his head. She smiled as she lifted her hands to his hair, smoothing the messy curls back into place with her fingers. "But, with you…" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I can rule the world," she said with an impish smile.

"So, it's me that gives you this amazing power?" he asked with a grin.

"It's you."

With that, Jim wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off of the floor. "I guess you'll have to keep me."

"I guess I will," Pam said as she clung to him, wrapping her legs around him tightly. Jim carried her over to their tiny kitchen table and set her down on it. "What are you doing?" she asked as he brushed the stacks of mail from the table, scattering them on the floor.

"I need to find out what kind of deals you plan to run," he said as he began to press his lips to her throat.

"You gave yourself away. You won't get anything out of me now," she said with a laugh.

"I haven't even tried yet," Jim chuckled. He nuzzled the underside of her breast and breathed deeply. "Tell me about your recycled products," he said as he kissed her breast teasingly.

"No," she laughed.

"We can do this easy, or we can do it hard," he threatened as his closed his mouth over her nipple and suckled deeply.

"Oh, hard," Pam panted as she arched up off of the table."

"Are gonna be pushing the ultra-white this month?" he asked as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"You push it," she said as she buried her hands in his thick hair, urging him lower.

"Would you like me to demonstrate my envelope sealing technique?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"I'm always looking to pick up some tips," Pam said as she lifted her head from the table and watched as he knelt between her legs. Jim leaned forward and parted her with his tongue, dragging it slowly the length of her sex and teasing her clit with the very tip of it. "Oh God, you're good at that," she gasped.

"I excel at sealing the deal," he murmured as he kissed the inside of her thighs. Pam moaned as his hair tickled her legs and his breath teased her heated skin.

"I'll be a lifelong client," she whispered.

Jim smiled and then pressed his lips to her gently. When she parted her legs further, he said, "I'm counting on that. Gotta keep my best client happy." He licked her gently; soft, teasing laps of hit tongue, rasping over her sensitive flesh. He groaned as he tasted her; the sound vibrating through to the very core of her. "You are incredible," he whispered, and then began to feast on her. He pressed her legs apart with his hands, hungry for more, devouring her greedily as she whimpered and moaned her encouragement. Her fingers rushed through his hair, tightening on his scalp as he let each flick of his tongue drive her a little higher.

"Jim," Pam called softly, her voice cracking as she tugged gently on his hair.

He pressed his hands to the edge of the table and stood up, looming over her. "Will you tell me all of your secrets?" he asked as he braced one hand on the table and leaned down over her.

"I love you," Pam answered promptly.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing her words and letting them flow through his veins. "That's all I need to know," he told her, opening his spring green eyes and looking into hers.

"Love me," she whispered.

"Always."

Pam smiled as he hovered over her. "Uh, now would be good," she said at last.

"Oh, uh," he laughed. "Yeah, now." Jim flashed her that sheepish smile that always made her heart skitter, and looked down at her. "Here?"

"Wasn't that the idea?"

"I guess so," he chuckled. "I wasn't really thinking that clearly."

Pam's smile was sly as she sat up a little and reached for him, running her fingers the length of his cock, and then letting them dance teasingly over the swollen tip. "Tell me all of your secrets," she whispered as she guided him to her.

Jim swallowed hard as she brushed his cock against her damp folds. "I sell in smaller quantities more often. It looks better on my quotas and they pay a higher price," he confessed.

"Sneaky," Pam said with a small smile. She moaned softly as he began to push into her.

"Every once in a while you offer a much larger quantity," he rasped as he sank into her heat. "Sometimes they'll bite, but then they remember that they don't have the storage for it and go back to the small orders more often."

"I want a big order right now," Pam said as she pulled him to her.

"You are a very demanding client," Jim said breathlessly as he held himself still, surrounded by her heat.

"Yes, and I demand satisfaction," she said as she wriggled beneath him.

"God, I love you, Beesly."

He began to move slowly, savoring the feel of her walls tensing around him, yielding to him. Pam's eyes grew heavy lidded, her lashes fanning against her cheek as she closed them, humming low in her throat. "Do you have any idea how good you feel?" he rasped.

"Not nearly as good as you feel," she answered with a smug smile.

"You're too competitive," he said, shaking his head as he began to move faster.

"It's a win-win," Pam whispered, running her hands over his shoulders and then raking her nails up his back.

"Win," Jim added, thrusting into her deeper. The table scraped against the newly tiled floor, the sound screeching against each ragged breath they drew.

"Jim," she panted in warning.

He needed no words of caution for her body told her everything he needed to know. Her muscled coiled around him, squeezing him tight, holding him deep inside of her. She teetered, poised on the edge, her soft pants filling his ears as her throaty moans filled the room. "Jim," she called out, her voice laced with urgency.

"I'm with you," he assured her. "I'm with you."

Pam let go, bowing up into him as she tumbled over the edge, taking him with her as she clamped her legs around him tighter. He spilled into her, filling her with hot, wet strokes of his hard flesh as she cried out with release. "Pam," he croaked, her name dying on his lips as his arm gave out. He caught himself on his elbow, burying his face in her hair. "Pam," he whispered soundlessly against her skin.

Pam smoothed her hands up over the muscles in his back, feeling them grow lax with release. She stroked him, gentling him with her fingertips. "Michael wants us to push the recycled stuff. I think he got a deal on some seconds from that guy he knows at Unisource," she murmured as he kissed her neck.

"That stuff if crap. Don't sell that to your customers," he told her breathlessly as he lifted his head to look down at her.

"I won't," she promised.

Jim nodded and then pushed up on his hands. He glanced down at their still joined bodies and then blew out a breath, blowing his hair back off of his forehead. He drew in a deep breath and then smiled tiredly as he looked down at her. "As President of NAPS, I think we should take one," he said with a chuckle.

"A nap? Now?"

Jim nodded and said, "A short nap, and then we'll order a pizza, open a bottle of wine and plot out our plan to for world domination."

Pam smiled as she ran her fingers over his rumpled hair. "Are we napping on the kitchen table?" she asked.

Jim shook his head and then sighed as he pulled away from her. He swayed on his feet a bit, and then extended one hand to pull her up. Pam sat up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. She smiled as he helped her up from the table, and then held her close. He stepped back, pulling her with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Pam asked coyly.

Jim bumped into the edge of the doorway and then corrected his course. "Conference room," he said with a chuckle as he pulled her toward the living room.

"We're naked," she reminded him.

"Yes."

"The blinds are open," she whispered.

Jim stepped back against the arm of the couch and then glanced back to be sure it was clear. He fell back, laughing as she screeched and toppled down with him in a tangle of arms and legs. He pushed his feet against the arm, pushing them along the cushions until they lay stretched out.

"Jim," she hissed against his chest.

He reached up and pulled the throw draped over the back of the couch down over them. He arranged it over all of the pertinent parts as she shook her head and giggled. "You're crazy."

Jim smiled happily as she propped herself up on his chest and laughed down at him. He pushed her hair back from her face, gathering the soft curls in his hands as he basked in her carefree laughter. He gently pressed her head down to his chest and said, "I call this meeting to order. Twenty minutes. Go to sleep."

"The customer is always right," Pam murmured as she snuggled into him.

"And don't you forget it."


	6. In a Tight Spot

**I apologize for the delay in updating. Stupid three dimensional life… It's not that I'm over-committed, or anything like that. Really, it's not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Office or these characters. No infringement is intended.**

**In a Tight Spot**

Walking back into that smelly basement closet/office was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It wasn't just the stench, or the fact that I was going to be subjected to overhearing more bathroom conversation. It wasn't the fact that I was supposed to wait out the rest of the day in this teeny tiny space with Ryan and his peroxide poisoned attitude. It wasn't the fact that Michael had stayed up there talking to David Wallace, or the nagging fear that the longer that Michael stayed up there talking to David Wallace, the less secure their newly secured positions could be. No, that one I was just going to have to take on faith. After all, Michael had been brilliant up there. Frightening, but brilliant. The hardest thing about coming back down here to pack up my stuff was tearing myself away from Jim. His eyes in particular.

When we walked out of that conference room, they were on me in an instant; shining with pride and filled with the liquid gold warmth of his love. But there was more. The way his lips turned up in barely contained amusement was the exact same way they curved when I had awakened him far too early this morning to kiss him goodbye. The moment I met his gaze this afternoon, the deep emerald flecks in his eyes lit with the same spark of arousal they had when he pulled me back into bed for a 'better' kiss. Tearing myself from those admiring eyes, that was the hardest part of having to walk out of that office. And, not flinging myself into his lap. That was hard too. Or, at least, I would have made sure that it was hard for at least one of us.

Ryan looked up when a small giggle escaped, his phone still pressed to his ear. And then he smiled, as if we were sharing the joke. I had to turn back to the cabinet to unleash the smile that threatened to break through, lest he think that was for him too. The minute hand moved so slowly that I thought I would burst before the day was out. With Ryan in his corner on the phone, I took the opportunity to check my text messages.

The first was from Phyllis and read simply, 'PR's after work. Spill all.'

The next was from Kelly – 'OMG R U soooo Xcited? I bet U R! PR's at 5!'

The next message was the one I had been looking for all along. 'Bees. Excellent work. No celebration yet. Told we are going to Poor Richard's. Can't wait until I get you home.'

I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks even as I hit the key to reply. 'What r u going to do with me?'

My heart hammered in my chest and my mouth went dry as I clutched the phone, waiting for his reply.

Jim didn't disappoint. 'Do u want details?'

Okay, you know you've got it bad if you're standing in a musty old closet converted into an office, listening to the water rush through the plumbing as someone above flushes, ignoring the jerk hiding behind a potted plant; and you feel your nipples harden.

I bit my lip to stave off my body's instantaneous reaction, but for some reason, I couldn't stop my thumb from typing, 'Y-e-s' and hitting send.

I dropped down into my usual chair, barely remembering to breathe in and out as I waited for the phone to vibrate. When it did, I jumped a little and then peered at the screen intently.

'Lose those tights, they'll be in my way.'

"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced to Ryan as I jumped up from my chair. I hurried down the hall to the stairwell, with every intention of hitting the first floor bathroom to do as I was instructed, but then I had a better idea.

The door closed behind me with a ka-thunk that echoed endlessly. 'Meet me in the stairwell.' My hand trembled even as my thumb hit send.

Less than a minute later I heard a stairwell door open above me and the sound of footsteps thundering down the steps. I shook my head to clear it and ordered my feet to move. I hurried up the first flight and rounded the corner just as Jim's hand caught the rail and catapulted him down the next flight and right into me. The force of his momentum pushed me back into the wall as he raised his hands to my hair and lowered his mouth to mine. Breathless and hungry, he crushed my lips beneath his. Hot and demanding, his tongue swept into my mouth, conquering mine in a battle that I was more than happy to surrender.

His body pinned me to the wall, his obvious arousal pressing into my stomach as he tipped my head back further and took more. "Jim," I gasped when we came up for air.

"You still have the tights on," he said in a deep, raspy voice.

"I was heading for the ladies room," I said with a flirty smile.

"I can take them off for you," he offered.

"Jim," I whispered, a little embarrassed by the obvious need in my voice.

"Don't start the text sex if you don't plan to follow through, Pam," he warned as he began to ravage my neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

"You started it," I breathed, tipping my head to give him better access. "What are you going to do with me when you get me home?"

Jim reached for the hem of my skirt and began to push it up over my thigh. "I was just going to tell you how proud I am of you," he said with a shrug. He reached for my other leg and yanked the skirt up higher, and I thought I'd swallow my own tongue.

"Jim, we're in the stairwell." I couldn't help it, I had to remind him. He inched the skirt up over my hips, clearly undeterred by my warning, and I felt a rush of desire flooding all points southward as he slid his hands around to cup my bottom.

"Isn't this what you had in mind when you told me to meet you here?"

"No, yes. I don't know." He sucked on the skin just below my ear. He knows that drives me crazy. I must be crazy.

"I want you, Beesly," he said in a soft, dangerous voice. His ragged breath tickled my ear as he pressed against me harder and squeezed my ass. "Told you these tights would be in my way."

"Take them off." I couldn't help it. I wanted him to. So badly. I wanted him to rip them off of me and plunge into me. "Tear them," I whispered.

Jim pulled back slightly and looked down at me, searching to see if I was teasing or serious. I must have convinced him. I felt his hands slide further down as he bent her knees, reaching between my legs and groaning when he realized that the tights were the only thing in his way. "Pam."

"Tight skirt. I didn't want panty lines." When he hesitated, I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered, "Rip them. We have to hurry." His nimble fingers traced the seam, teasing me through the thin layer of lycra and nylon. "God, Jim, tear the damn things already."

I felt the fabric pull away from my body and then heard the rasp of rending material as his fingers tore into the seam. I must have moaned, because he didn't hesitate. Jim pushed one finger into me and then pulled it out, opting for two instead, the palm of his hand rubbing against my ass. "Oh God," I whispered as he began to stroke me, pressing his thigh against the mound of my sex as I rubbed against him wantonly.

He kissed me, muffling my moans of pleasure with his mouth, capturing each gasp with the caress of his lips. I felt my climax building. "In me," I whispered to the ceiling.

"Come," he commanded, stroking me faster, harder.

"Jim," I begged.

"I want you to go back down there wanting me, Pam," he whispered in my ear. "I want you to think about me for the rest of the day, while we have drinks with the rest of them. I want you to think about me and know that when I get you home…"

"Oh!" My voice bounced off the walls, echoing through the deserted stairwell as my orgasm slammed into me. I was flying, my body weightless as he pushed me higher and higher until I broke, spiraling helplessly, falling into him as the spasms wracked my body. I think I whispered his name. I can still hear brushing against the concrete walls it as if the word hadn't escaped from my own lips. "Jim," I said again, testing it out, tasting the sound of it on my tongue.

"I'm so happy, Pam," he whispered into my hair. "I don't think I could have taken another day without you there."

"Oh, Jim," I sighed as he gently smoothed my skirt back into place.

He flashed me that crooked smile that always made me melt. "Is that a little too needy?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Perhaps a bit," I answered, but I know he could see my own happiness in my eyes.

"I'll work on that," he promised solemnly.

I nodded and then glanced down at my disheveled clothing. "I should go straighten up."

"I'll walk you up," he said as his hand closed around mine. I could feel traces of the sticky dampness on his skin, and my heart skipped a beat as we started to climb the next flight of stairs.

"Was it too needy for me to tell you to meet me here?" I asked.

"Nah, that was fine," he said with a wry smile. "Now, the part about me ripping your tights…"

"Was incredibly hot," I finished with a nod as we reached the fire door to the first floor. "So, we're going to Poor Richard's?"

Jim nodded. "Celebratory drink, and then we go home to really celebrate."

I'm a goner. There's no way I can win. His smile, that golden warmth in his eyes, that emerald spark; all lethal weapons. I'm powerless to resist. So I used the only one I had left. Cupping the back of his neck, I pulled him down and kissed him lingeringly. And then, I whispered, "I can't wait. Think about me, Jim. Think about me wanting you. Think about what you're going to do to me when we get home."

"Pam," he groaned.

I couldn't help it. I had to do it. I ran my hand over the hard ridge of flesh trapped beneath his zipper. When I looked up at him, I smiled as sweetly as I could and said, "I may not be able to wait until we get home. See you at five."

I pecked another kiss to his lips and walked with as much dignity as I could muster toward the ladies room. Of course, that wasn't much. There's only so much dignity one can have when their legs feel like Jell-o and their tights have just been ripped by an incredibly sexy paper salesman that you know is watching you walk away. As I pushed open the door, I turned my head and saw him peeking through the stairwell door.

I couldn't help it. I blew him a kiss. He's irresistible.

I quickly locked myself into a stall, kicked off my shoes and stripped the ruined tights down over my hips. I shoved the wad of nylon into the tiny trash receptacle and smoothed my skirt as I forced my bare feet back into my shoes. Minutes later, I strolled back into that damp, musty little closet of an office to find Michael packing up his toys. "Pack up your stuff, we're going to Poor Richard's," he called by way of greeting.

"I heard," I confirmed as I walked back to my chair as casually as possible. When I sat down, I noticed Ryan staring at my bare legs quizzically. "Put a finger through my tights," I answered, not quite lying. After all, I didn't say that _I_ put a finger through them.

_**More naughty celebration to come!**_


	7. How to Bring a Spice Girl to Her Knees

**A/N:** Here's a little smutty smut smut for a rainy Wednesday. I billion thanks to my good friend **JamJunkie14** for her beta help. I'm afraid that my tenses made her tense. I recommend that she takes two shots of Jim Halpert, wraps a warm towel around her head and puts her feet up. I just hope that she remembers to move the George Foreman grill first.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of these characters or this show. I suppose that I could be held responsible for their actions in this particular story, but I don't think they mind terribly much. No infringement is intended.

**How to Bring a Spice Girl to Her Knees**

She's driving me crazy. The hand, the fingers, the leg, that skirt. We said one drink and it's been three. Doesn't she know that we can't sit here having three drinks when I know that she has nothing on under that damn skirt? Oh God, the fingers again. Those long, thin, graceful fingers rubbing my leg, tickling my inseam, making me nuts as they skim higher and higher. And then, she smiles. So sweetly, so innocently. She smiles; turning her head ever so slightly as Kelly babbles about her career aspirations to be the next Stacy London.

She knows. Oh, she knows what she's doing to me.

I reach for my glass and gulp down the rest of beer number three, holding the empty glass aloft so to get Andy's attention as he stood waiting at the bar.

"I've got ya, Tuna!" Andy calls from across the room.

Pam smiles as she turns to look at me. She squeezes my knee and then whispers in my ear, "I thought I had you."

"You can have me whenever you want," I answer, hoping that I don't sound as dorky to her as I do in my head.

Pam giggles and then pats my knee lightly as she turns back to the conversation at the other end of the narrow booth.

Crap, that did sound dorky. At least she seems to like me dorky. I look down, watching as those torturous fingers, trip along the seam of my pants, her nails scraping lightly over the fabric, teasing the inside of my thigh. Apparently, she likes me dorky and as hard as a rock.

Thank God Andy likes fetching the beers. His need to feel like the big shot was a perfect match for my need to not stand up at this very moment. Heaven forbid Angela get an eyeful of what was going on under this table. Pam's fingers are sliding a little higher this time. The nail of her index finger rasps against cotton as she strokes my balls. I lean forward, masking my groan by clearing my throat loudly as I reach for a stray bottle cap.

"Playing with fire, Beesly," I tell her. When the women at the other end of the booth look at me as if I have sprouted a second head, I shrug and try to play it off. "Aren't your shoes supposed to match your purse?" I ask with a smirk.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Pam purrs as she winks at me and then turns away.

Winks! She actually winked! She'll pay for that. Oh, I'll make sure that she'll pay. She lets her hand glide harmlessly down the top of my thigh and cradles my knee as she talks excitedly about the prospect of being given five thousand dollars and what she could do if turned loose in New York to shop. Leaning back, I have to exhale my relief as I drape my arm around the back of the booth. Gimme five minutes alone. Turn me loose on you and I'll show you what I can do.

She'll pay, and she'll like it. Nothing for her. All for me. That'll teach her, teasing me like this.

Pam laughs, her hair brushing against my shoulder as she throws her head back and cuts loose. I can't help it, her hair smells so good. Sweet, plump, fresh strawberries. Suddenly, we aren't in this crowded, dank, beer soaked bar. Suddenly, we are home in bed and she is naked and gasping beneath me. I can hear her calling my name in that soft, desperate voice, I can feel her squeezing me; holding me tight inside of her as I slide down and bury my nose in her hair.

I can't help it; I turn my head and breathe deeply, drinking in the scent of her. It matches the memory so perfectly. I feel her turn her head a bit, and I brush my lips over her ear as I whisper, "I want to be inside of you."

Pam simply smiles as she turns her attention back to yet another story Toby is telling about his time in Costa Rica. But her hand; her hand has other ideas. She shifts in her seat, edging closer to me, her leg pressing into mine as she draws that hand up once more and let it rest lightly on my crotch.

"There you go, my good man," Andy announces grandly as he places a full glass of beer in front of me.

"Thanks. Get you next time," I promise, trying to force my voice into some semblance of a normal tone.

"Not a'tall," Andy replies as he wanders off to watch Michael show off his dart throwing prowess, spouting something about a dart club at Cornell.

I lift the glass and take a long drink. Then, I have to force the beer down my throat as Pam begins to stroke me softly. Her hand is barely moving, but God it feels good. Warm. I can feel the warmth of her hand seeping through my pants, penetrating my boxers, searing into my skin. And I'm so hard. Harder than I get when she bends over to mess with the copier, harder than I am in the mornings when I wake up with her draped across me, harder than I get when I see her in those trim little business suits she's been wearing.

My lips feel parched, my throat is dry, but she's wet. I know she's wet. She was so wet earlier. I ripped her tights open and buried my fingers in her. She was so wet. I stroked her, fucking her with my fingers there in the stairwell. And I want her. I want her more than I have ever wanted her; and anyone who knows me would know that was a lot.

I can't take it anymore. I can feel my cock twitching and jumping with each soft caress, and for a minute I fear I'll come in my pants. Now _that_ would be embarrassing. I reach for my beer once more, and gulp half of the glass down in three swallows, trying to drown the raging heat inside of me. My ears burn as my eyes dart around the crowded bar, searching for escape, desperately needing an excuse to leave this booth.

Pam turns and smiles at me; her green eyes wide and guileless. "I should go to the bathroom before we head home," she says earnestly.

"Good idea," I answer as I slide from the booth, careful to turn away from my co-workers. "I should go too," I mumble to no one in particular, and then take off after her, watching her hips sway as she weaves her way between the tables. By the time we reach the dark, narrow hall, I catch up to her. And then she looks up at me, the challenge in her eyes coming through loud and clear.

I turn the knob on the ladies room door and push it open, holding it for her to duck under my arm and enter. "Allow me."

"Thank you," she answers primly as she slips under my outstretched arm and into the tiny cubicle.

I give the door one last push and it opens wider before beginning to swing shut. And then I step inside. I push the door shut behind me and turn the lock, leaning back against the scarred wood, just for good measure.

Pam's smile widens as she asks, "What are you doing here?"

I reach out; grasping her arms a bit too roughly maybe, because she gasps as I pull her closer. But then, her lips part and eyes meet mine, and we both know exactly what I'm doing here. I've come here to collect.

I lift my hands to her head, cradling her skull between my palms as I tip her chin up and lower my lips to hers. Her breath is grapey and sweet from the wine she has been sipping; her tongue is velvety soft and tart. She moans and I can feel it rippling through me, making my every nerve tingle. As our tongues tangle, I lower my hands to her skirt, that damn skirt, and yank it up, gathering the material in my fingers as I claw for more and more until I graze the silky smooth skin beneath. I push it up until it bunches at her waist, baring her ass, which I promptly cover with my hands and squeeze.

She doesn't know. She doesn't know that right now I want her so badly that I could tear her to pieces. I won't, but I could. The adrenaline is coursing through my veins, vibrating through my body at a low hum, growing louder and louder as she circles her hips, rocking against my thigh. I can't think, all I can do is feel. And God, do I want to feel her. She did this to me. She has to pay, I tell myself as I push her away. I'm know I'm visibly panting as she looks up at me hurt and confused, startled by the distance I put between us. I wet my lips, trying to find words to tell her how badly I ache, but none come.

Instead, I reach for the buckle on my belt and quickly open it. I watch as her eyes follow my movements and her hands move to help. But her help is more than I can bear, so I bat her hands away and yank my zipper down. I push my pants and boxers down, my cock springing from the fabric only to be masked by my shirt tail. I look down, pushing the shirt out of the way as her eyes follow mine to my engorged cock. "Look at me, Pam," I whisper. "Look at what you do to me."

Reaching for me, she wraps her fingers gently around me and my lungs collapse. Swallowing hard, I shake my head and reach to still her tender caresses. I don't want her soft and sweet. Not right now. Later. Now I just want her. I want her to want me the way that I want her. As I pull her hand away, she looks up at me with a puzzled frown. I have to close my eyes. I can't look into those beautiful green eyes that I love so much and ask her to do what I want her to do. I love her too much to want her like this, but God help me, I do. I want this so badly.

My fingers glide up her arms, curling into the soft flesh of her biceps as I fight to hold back, but I know I won't win. My hands find her shoulders and press down, urging her to her knees. "Suck me," I ordered in a low, harsh voice. And now she is gone. My eyes fly open, and I search the tiny room for a desperate moment, only to find her on her knees on that damp, gritty floor. I feel her breath first, warm and moist, flowing over me, teasing me with the promise of her mouth around me and her tongue gliding over me. "Suck me," I say again, this time my voice is louder and steadier even though I know my knees are about to buckle under me.

She takes me in her mouth. No teasing swirls of her tongue, no tender fleeting kisses; only the plush softness of her tongue as she strokes me and the hard, hot pressure of her lips sealed tightly around me as she sucks fervently. I have to watch. I have to see those soft pink lips drawing me in, her cheeks hollowing as she pulls me deeper. Her mouth is exquisite. Each tug delicious torment as I slide deeper and deeper. My hands are on her head, my fingers curling into her hair as I hold her there, thrusting mindlessly, demanding that she take more.

But it's not enough. It will never be enough. I know this. I know this like I know that she loves me enough to kneel on this disgusting floor and suck me until I come in her mouth. She'll let me. She'll let me push my cock into her until she gags, she'll let me pull her down onto me forcing her to do what I need her to do. She'll let me, and that's why I won't. I grip her bobbing head in both hands and push her away. Her lips release me with a loud pop, and Pam looks up questioningly.

"Pam." Her name is barely a whisper on my lips as I stare down at her. "Pam." There, my voice is stronger as a bend to reach for her, pulling her up to her feet. "I'm sorry," I tell her as I pull her close and hold her tight.

"I'm not," she answers, her voice muffled against my shirt. And then she pulls back and looks me in the eye. "I want you to fuck me."

And then I'm done. I'm gone. It's all over. This woman, the future mother of my children, the love of my life; she's going to get exactly what she wants. I stoop down and wrap my arms around her, lifting her from that dingy floor as I step away from the safety of the closed door and we crash hard into the side of the gunmetal grey toilet stall. Pam lets out a soft yelp, but I'm pretty sure my arms that bore the brunt of the collision. Not that I care. She wraps her legs around me, holding on tight as I adjust her weight in my arms, lifting her bare ass up higher against the metal wall. Her eyes meet mine as we try to catch our breath, the tip of my cock poised at her entrance.

And then she says, "Fuck me, Jim. Please fuck me."

And so I do. I pull her down hard, impaling her on my stiff cock, burying it deep inside of her as I grunt like a rutting bull. I can't help it. I'm way past finesse now. I'm so far beyond the realm of style points, that I think I've been permanently disqualified. Pam raises her arms, the buttons on her blouse straining as she reaches back and grips the top of the stall. I plunge into her over and over again, pushing as hard as I can, reveling in her gasps and cries, lost in the hot, wet heat that envelops me. I can't stop it. There's no holding back. I know she's not there yet, but I pray she's close because I can't take it. I thrust into her over and over again, listening to the sound of her bare ass slapping against the graffiti covered wall. Never, ever call Pam for a good time. She's mine, all mine, all mine.

"Jesus, Pam," I gasp as she tightens around me.

"Yes, yes, fuck me, Jim, fuck me," she chants, staring down at me.

I come, hard and hot, shooting into her as my hips jerk wildly, each spurt ripping from the very core of me and pouring into her. "Pam."

"Don't stop," she whispers her plea.

"No." I'm still thrusting against her, my hands squeezing her ass and thighs as I tried to maintain my hold on her. "Come for me."

"Fuck me."

"I am. Oh God, I'm fucking you, Pam."

"I love it when you fuck me. I love you. Oh!" she gasps loudly.

"I love you. I'll always love you."

Okay, I'll admit that pledging your undying love while you're screwing your fiancée against a magic marker covered wall in a seedy bar bathroom isn't the most romantic thing a guy could do, but Pam seems to like it. The words seem to do the trick, pushing her over the edge and turning her into that soft boneless pool of Pam that tells me that I have done my job well. As much as I adore sexy, ballsy, hot and wet Beesly; she's got nothing on soft, sweet, satisfied Beesly. And, when she clings to me murmuring my name, I'm the fucking king of the world. Literally.

"Wow," I whisper, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I bend my knees and slowly lower her to where her feet can touch the ground. Pam's bare ass makes a most unladylike squeaking noise as she slides down the wall of the stall, and we both laugh as she reluctantly unwinds her legs. "We are a class act, aren't we?" I ask her as I pull my pants and boxers back up.

"Yes, we are," Pam answers as she tugs on her skirt, trying to work it back down over her legs.

"I'm, uh, you shouldn't tease a guy like that," I tell her as I rub the back of my neck, suddenly nervous. You see, I'm not sure what to do. I've never had sex in a public bathroom before, so I'm not familiar with the post-coital protocol.

"Well, we can't let Phyllis and Bob have all of the bathroom fun," she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I groan as I tuck my shirt back into my pants. "Did you have to remind me?"

Pam smiles sweetly and lifts her hand to my cheek. "Wouldn't it be funny if I got pregnant? What would we tell the kids?"

I gape at her for a second and then laugh. "I don't think most parents tell the 'Where you were conceived story', do they?"

"True," Pam acknowledges, nodding, but clearly disappointed.

I can't help it, the way her mind works just makes me smile. "Would be kind of cool, though, I mean, we'd know."

"Like our own private joke."

"Exactly. That's better than, 'Aren't you cute, Junior. Mommy and I made you when I nailed her against the toilet stall at Poor Richard's,' don't you think?" I ask.

Pam's smile could light the darkest night. As a matter of fact, the radiance of it is enough to make even this hole in the wall look beautiful to me. She moves a little closer, tugging gently on the tie that hangs loosened around my neck and whispers, "I liked the sound of that almost as much as I liked doing it."

"Can we go home now?" I ask, unashamed of the hint of desperation in my voice.

"You're not having fun?" she counters innocently.

"I always have fun when I'm with you." I glance down, giving her a leering once over, and see that her knees are dirty from the bathroom floor. "Uh, Pam?" I said, nodding to her bare legs.

She looks down and giggles when she sees what I see. "Well, that would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?" she asks as she moves to the sink and turns on the water. "I look like someone trapped me in the bathroom and turned me into their sex slave," she said, pulling paper towels from the dispenser.

"Is that wrong?" I ask as I nudge her side and gently take the towels from her hand. I wet them and then squat down in front of her, carefully wiping the grime from her knees and legs.

She smiles as she looks down at me. "Wow, nice view from here."

I glance up, a smile teasing my lips as I tried to fight it back. "I liked it," I say, trying to sound casual, playing it off as just another night at Poor Richard's.

"I start a new job tomorrow," she says with a soft smile.

"I know." I stand up and toss the wet paper towels into the trash and pull a few more from the dispenser to dry her legs.

"I wonder if we'll get to sit near each other," she murmurs.

"I hope so, but if he's smart, Michael will put us on opposite sides of the office."

"Good thing Michael isn't always smart," she quips as I dispose of those towels too.

"Aren't you the saucy one tonight," I comment with a grin, and reach for her hand.

"Spicy," she corrects, patting me on the ass as I unlock the bathroom door.

"You are," I agree wholeheartedly. "Sexy Spice," I add as I reach for the handle.

"Hey, uh, maybe one of us should go first," she adds with a frown.

I turn and look at her, incredulous. She's amazing; this puzzle of a girl that holds my heart in her hand. My heart, and at the moment, my ass. I glance down at her hand and then lift my eyebrows as I stare into her eyes. "What's the matter? Can't take the heat?" I taunt her softly.


	8. Sweet Surrender

**A/N:** First of all – **major spoilers for Company Picnic**. Secondly, this seems like a good place to end this little adventure, but I can assure you that it won't be the last we see of their exploits. Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback and encouragement. I realize that this chapter is a little bit more sugar than spice, but I hope that you will forgive me for that. Oh, and squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish that I had created and nurtured this wonderful couple and this fantastic show. Alas, I own no part of it or them, but I do hold them very near and dear.

**Sweet Surrender**

Jim kicked the door open, shifting Pam in his arms as gently as he could.

"I can walk, it's just a sprain," she reminded him for the fortieth time.

"I've got you," he said, a little breathless as he maneuvered her through the doorway.

"Are you going to carry me everywhere for the next nine months?" she teased, lightly scratching the back of his neck as she clung to him.

"I will if you want me to," he said as he paused to kick the door shut behind them.

"The keys are still in the lock."

"I couldn't care less," he answered as he carried her toward the bedroom.

Pam beamed as his long strides ate up the distance between the door and their bed. He tried to lower her gently to the bed, but fumbled and failed, and Pam giggled as she bounced. "Are you okay?" Jim asked in a rush, his gaze flying to her tightly wrapped ankle.

"I'm flying," Pam answered as she tugged on his hands, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Me too," he said with a loopy smile. "My head is still spinning."

"Hold on to me," she whispered, sitting up to wrap her arms around his neck and then pulling him back down with her. Jim smiled as his hands flew to her breasts, cupping them lightly. "Hey!" she laughed.

"Best thing to hold onto when you're off balance," he replied with a grin.

"Enjoy them now, soon they'll get sore and they'll be off limits," she warned him gravely.

Jim stared down at her as his hands slid from her breasts to her face, cradling it tenderly between his palms. "We're having a baby," he breathed.

"That's the word on the street," she answered softly. "You are happy, right?"

"Happy?" he asked, chuckling softly. "Oh, Pam, you have no idea."

"Our timing is a little off."

"Guess we should have gone to Ohio," he said with a wry smile. "You're just such a great dancer…"

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me," she ordered breathlessly. Jim immediately complied, brushing his lips over hers so softly that she almost whimpered. Instead she whispered, "More."

Jim lowered his lips again and pressed them more firmly to hers. Pam parted hers anxiously, her tongue seeking his. She licked at his bottom lip, and ran her tongue over his teeth, purring deep in her throat.

Jim tilted his head and opened to her, his tongue tangling with hers as he sighed into her mouth. He broke the kiss, panting lightly, and said, "I'm so happy." He stretched out next to her, his large hand covering her flat stomach, gently caressing it as he looked down at her with eyes filled with wonder.

"Me too," she said pushing his shirt up and raking her nails down his back, smiling as she felt the muscles in his back flex and ripple under her hands.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. He nipped at her ear, tracing the delicate shell with his tongue as his hand slid from her stomach to her breast, nudging her sweatshirt aside and stroking her through her t-shirt.

He caressed her lightly, his touch tentative, and Pam moaned and arched into his hand as she whispered, "More."

Jim pressed his lips to the tender skin behind her ear and squeezed her breast gently, running his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath her bra. "Okay?" he asked.

"More," she groaned softly, pressing herself up into his palm.

"You're very demanding, Beesly," he teased as his hand tightened on her breast. He bit her neck gently, catching the soft skin between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth as he forced himself to gentle his touch, massaging the soft curve of her breast tenderly.

"I won't break," she whispered. "Touch me, Jim," she whispered.

"Seems to me that's how we got into this predicament," he said with a slow, sexy smile.

"Do you think it was Poor Richard's?" she asked with a sly smile.

"God, I hope not," he answered as his hand slipped back to her stomach, covering it protectively.

"I hope it was," she said stubbornly.

"You want our child to have been conceived in a disgusting bar bathroom?"

"I want our child to have been conceived out of something, I don't know, passionate."

"I'm always passionate about you," Jim said with a frown.

"No. I just mean that I want this baby to be our baby because of something, uh, more, I guess," Pam tried to explain.

"Well, that was more," Jim conceded doubtfully.

"I like that you want me like that. I love it. I love knowing that I can drive you wild," she said softly.

"You drive me wild by breathing."

Pam smile beatifically. "That makes me feel all girly and powerful."

"You are girly and powerful, even when you're smashing serves in Charles' face," he told her. "Did I thank you for that?"

"You did."

"I'm glad you're on my team."

"Always," she answered, running her fingers through his thick, tousled hair.

"This," he murmured as he glanced down at his hand covering her belly. "This makes me feel…"

Pam smiled and asked, "All manly and strong?"

"Yes," he admitted with a laugh.

"Like you want to carry me around for the next nine months?" she teased.

Jim nodded. "I can hold you up and say, 'Look what I did!' Is that bad?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No."

Jim pushed her sweatshirt and tee up over her stomach, exposing her creamy skin as he slid down. He looked up at her as he lowered his parted lips to the soft curve and murmured, "Look what we did, Pam."

Pam ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it more as she raked her nails lightly over his scalp. "I know. We rock," she said with a smug smile.

"We do." Jim rained soft kisses over her smooth flesh. "I love you," he murmured over and over again.

"Me or the baby?" Pam asked softly.

Jim looked up, his green eyes bright with unshed tears. "Both. More than I can tell you."

Pam blinked rapidly as their eyes met. "Love me," she whispered.

Jim sat up, and moved to kneel between her legs, careful not to jostle her ankle. "Is this okay?" he asked as he drew the zipper on her hoodie down slowly.

"You seem to be making fine progress," she teased.

"I mean, you know," he said with a nervous laugh. Pam sat up, allowing him to push the sweatshirt from her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure it is," she assured him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Jim lifted the hem of her Scranton branch t-shirt and pulled it up over her head. The cotton clung to the edge of the bed, dangling where he left it as he ran his hand over her hair, gently pulling the elastic from her ponytail. Pam smiled serenely as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it over her shoulders and smoothing the ends of her curls against her skin with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice deep and husky with emotion.

"Our baby will be beautiful," Pam whispered back.

"So beautiful."

Pam reached back and unhooked her bra, smiling as the straps slid uselessly down her arms. "Still feel off balance?"

Jim shook his head slowly and pulled the straps down over her hands. "Not at all."

She asked as she fell back against the pillows, her fingers sliding down his arms to his hands. She carried them to her bare breasts as she asked, "You don't need to hang on to me?"

"Oh, I do," he replied with a rakish smile as he cupped her gently, testing the weight of her breasts in his palms.

Jim lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly over the tops of the soft mounds. "I do. I do," he murmured against her skin.

"Those are the words I want to hear," Pam purred as she arched into his hands, urging him to take more.

"Today, tomorrow, whenever you want," he said, his breath teasing the rosy tip of her breast. He watched as her nipple furled tightly. He closed his lips around the beaded bud and pulled her into his warm mouth. He pulled back and blew gently on her damp skin, as Pam moaned her approval. "You were made for me," he whispered as he nuzzled the soft valley between her breasts, inhaling the sweet scent of body lotion mingled with the salty tang of perspiration.

"Yes."

"You were made for this, for us, for babies," he said in a low, throaty growl as he captured her other nipple and suckled deeply.

"Oh, yes," Pam cried as she clutched his head, holding him to her.

"We're gonna be so good, Pam," he said, his voice soft and mesmerizing as he moved lower, covering her stomach with hot, wet kisses. "So good," he murmured as he pressed his open mouth to her barely convex stomach.

"We already are."

Jim looked up, his smile brilliant as his eyes locked on hers. "Yes, we are."

He pushed up onto his knees and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking it up over his head. He tossed it to the floor and then reached for the waistband of her pants, pulling them down over her hips and snagging her panties along with them.

Pam grinned at his efficiency. "In a hurry?" she teased.

"Not at all. I just like to have you naked," he replied easily as he slid the material down over her legs. His brow puckered as he remembered the ace bandage wrapped around her ankle, and he crawled back off of the end of the bed. Jim unlaced her remaining sneaker and pulled it from her foot, then stripped off her sock. He slipped one hand under her calf, lifting her injured leg slightly as he gently slipped her pants and panties down over the bandage. "Okay?" he asked as he carefully lowered her foot.

"Perfect."

"You are," he agreed as he toed off his own shoes and then quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing.

Pam smiled as he knelt on the end of the bed, crawling slowly back up to her. "Look at you, all proud of yourself," she teased as she reached for him.

"Never been more proud," he said with a shrug.

When she pulled on his arms, trying to make him lower himself down onto her, he resisted. "What are you doing?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"I don't want to crush you."

Pam smiled and said, "I think we're okay." She hooked her injured leg over his and said, "Besides, they said I should keep this elevated."

Jim looked down at her smiling face, basking in the warmth of her green gaze, and suddenly realized that their baby would probably have green eyes too. "Oh God," he said in a choked voice.

"What?"

"Oh God," he said again as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her longingly. "A baby. Our baby," he murmured against her lips.

"Wait," Pam said as she drew back slightly, withholding her kiss.

"What?"

"You're not gonna get all 'mother of my children' on me now, are you?" she asked with a scowl.

"Huh?"

"I still want to be your girl," she told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I still want to be that girl. The girl you want so bad," she tried to tell him.

"You are."

"I just don't want you to stop seeing me for me, and start seeing me for, you know," she stammered.

"The mother of my children?" Jim asked with a wry smile. When she nodded, he blushed a little and ducked his head as he said, "Pam, I have always seen you as the mother of my children."

"You have, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Doesn't mean that I don't want to, um, you know," he said with a little shrug.

"Okay," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But right now? I don't want that, okay? I want this," he told her, smoothing her hair back from her temple.

"Okay," she whispered, lifting her head and pressing her lips to his softly. She reached up and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and holding it with their palms pressed together tightly as she raised them up over her head.

Jim kissed her, melting into her kiss as he lowered his weight, sinking into her soft body. He grappled for her other hand, tangling his fingers in hers as their tongues tangled; raising their hands up to rest on the pillow too as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Pam writhed beneath him pressing her calf into his legs as she circled her hips enticingly. When Jim pulled away and tried to free his hands to move lower, she held fast.

"I want to…" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm so in love with you," she said, cutting him off. "Crazy in love with you," she added, draping her other leg over his as pulling him closer to her.

Jim looked into her eyes and then nodded slowly. "Pam," he murmured her name as he shifted his hips, positioning himself against her warm, damp folds.

"Jim," she answered, pulling him in with her legs as she tugged on his hands.

He closed his eyes as she opened around him and the tip of him pressed against her entrance. He wet his lips and then opened his eyes, staring back at her unflinchingly as he sank slowly into her heat. Her soft breasts pressed into the hard planes of his chest, her nipples rasping against his soft hair as he began to rock gently, holding himself deep inside of her. "You feel… incredible," he whispered.

"We do," Pam agreed wholeheartedly.

"We may have to make ten thousand babies," he rasped.

"Okay, but you have to give birth to them," she answered with a lazy smile.

Jim's fingers tightened around hers as he rocked a little harder, sliding in and out of her wet heat with delicious deliberation. "No problem. I hear you can order a uterus from Sharper Image. Ohh," he groaned as she tensed her muscles around him, urging him to move faster.

Pam smiled and pressed her head back into the pillow as he began to thrust in earnest. "There you go," she purred.

"Evil."

"You're calling the mother of your child evil?"

"Beautiful," he gasped.

"Much better," she whispered as she circled her hips, meeting him stroke for stroke. "You're inside of me. Our baby is inside of me," she panted as her nails dug into backs of his hands.

"Yes," he hissed.

Jim moved faster, feeling her muscles clench around him, knowing that she was getting closer. He smiled when he heard her breath catch and then that soft little gasp that told him everything he needed to know; that he was everything, that they had everything. He stared down at her, his lips parted as he sucked in shallow breaths, watching her as he took her up. He ground into her, teasing her with the shaft of his cock, knowing instinctively when he had found just the right spot. Her lips moved soundlessly, so he gave her the only words he had.

"I love you, Pam," he whispered raggedly.

And then she gasped, moaning low and soft as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. "Jim," she said, drawing his name out on a sigh.

His hands squeezed hers as he closed his eyes and thrust into her blindly. His mouth hung open as he momentarily lost the ability to breathe, and then he emptied into her, each hot burst accompanied by a rush of air he hadn't known was trapped in his lungs. He collapsed onto her, his body pressing hers into the mattress as his hips moved convulsively. He couldn't stop pushing into her as far as he could go; trying to crawl right inside of her as she murmured soft, nonsensical words into his ear to soothe him.

Pam caught herself and then chuckled as she freed on hand from his. She ran her nails lightly down his spine and whispered, "My baby daddy."

Jim laughed, his breath washing over he neck, hot and moist. "Not funny," he admonished breathlessly.

"Yes, it was. You laughed."

He lifted his head his eyes twinkling with laughter as he tried to bite back a giddy smile. "You up for it today? I can prop you up," he offered.

Pam shook her head and said, "Not today. Today I want to stay right here." She rubbed her calf against his thigh, reveling in their tangled limbs. "I have to keep this elevated, remember?"

"I can help with that," he offered quickly.

"I was counting on that," she answered with a happy smile.

"Soon, Beesly. The clock is ticking," he told her sternly. "I expect you to make an honest man out of me."

"Very soon," she agreed with a nod.

He nuzzled into her neck once more and nodded slightly. "I want to be more than just your sex slave."

Pam smiled as she stroked his hair lovingly. "You are more. You are so much more than that."

_The End_


End file.
